Fiyero's Journal
by WickedTheaterGirl
Summary: Fiyero's telling of Wicked. Before, during and after Shiz. Problems are soon to come to Fiyero and his people. Problems that will tie to many of the classic Wicked characters. UPDATED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I'll update!
1. Entry 1

**Ok, I'm back, with a newer, very different, and hopfully better verison of "Fiyero's Journel." For those of you who have read the first verison, try to forget about it ok? This is going to be quite different of a version. Fiyero's culture and family life are going to fit into the story better than the first time around. It is also going to go slower. I am going to update less frequently, in hopes of getting the story set. The first six to seven chapters I plan on taking place in his home city of Kaptio. The city of Kaptio is located on the west edge of the Lesser Kells in the Vinkus. It is a city created within high walls built up a thousand years ago. Another thing that I improved on was character names. Everyone we meet in Kaptio has a foregin name that means something. There are also going to be foregin terms for items used here. I will list all of the meanings for odd words at the bottom of each entry.**

**Now...enjoy. No serious flames. Small flames are okay, but no big ones.**

**Entry 1**

One hundred and two degrees. That's what the thermometer reads. The shade under the canopy on the balcony did not provide much shelter from the blazing sun, which cooks the land dry this time of year, which is mid-summer. The frequent rains won't return until late summer, early fall, that's a few months away

I am writing this under the shade of that canopy, while chewing on asweet purplejaam fruitMy name is Fiyero Tiggular. I am, in legal terms, the first born son of King Musfin and Queen Lani Tiggular, and heir to the throne of the Arjiki. But that's only if you get legal and technical. I don't like to.

My uncle and I had a fight earlier today, which is why Number One, I am locked in my room with no way to get out. It is also why, Number Two, I am writing in this journal, which just seams weird for a male, especially a seventeen-year-old prince. But Negatwa, one of the servants in the palace, left this on the foot of my bed the other day after she came in to clean the fireplace and water the plants.

One might wonder why a fight with my uncle, (and not my father or mother) got me locked in my room for the rest of the day. Well, let's just put it this way, my father is too tied-up with state and trade matters and personal issues to worry about me, and my mother, well, is not around anymore to fight with me, not that I ever fought with my mother, and if I did, I always lost.

What me and my Uncle Mejnun were fighting about was the usual: Why do I manage to get myself kicked out of every college Uncle Mejnun sends me too? I have gotten myself kicked out of two colleges here in the Vinkus. For me, there is one simple reason for me getting myself kicked out of every school possible. I want to help my father. My father has never recovered from my mother's sudden, unexpected passing seven years ago. I want to help him and I can't do that when I am away. I want to show him that I can be a good ruler. But I want to learn that from him, not teachers that I don't know.

"What in the world is your father and I going to do with you. You think this whole thing is a big joke, well, it is not!" The fight began just the way every fight began.

"How about, for starters, leave me alone! I am seventeen, not seven! I can think for myself!"

"Well, I think that a seventeen-year-old should be able to think for himself and by thinking for himself, he should know how to behave!"

"That's right Uncle Mejey, (my nickname for him) I do know how to behave, around Father and my sisters,but not you because you want the throne for yourself!" I got off-topic because earlier in the argument, Uncle Mejnun had threatened to have my father remove the right to the throne from me.

"Don't be so sour and disrespectful!" Uncle Mejnun's temper was flailing fast. "With that voice, anyone would think that your mother did not give you a mixture of butter and honey when you were born to make you voice soft and respectful!" His tone calmed when speaking of my mother, as it always does.

"Man, I feel bad for you. Your mother evidently forgot to give you that special mixture when you were born, since you are always a sourpuss." It was rude, but my uncle had not been saying exactly nice things to me either. After I finished, I ran, as fast as I could away from him. As I approached the main hallway, I turned my head for a second to see if he was still following me.Well, I turned my head at the wrong time. The moment I turned my head back froward, I crashed into Negatwa, who was carrying a crate full of glass bottles. She screamed and the next thing I knew we were both sitting in a pile of broken glass, covered in nicks and cuts.

When Mejnun caught up to me, he just starred at us for a second. Then he walked over to Negatwa and held out his hand to her. He helped her up, but left me in the glass puddle, that was a pile of shape knives.A few other servants came running and one of them helped me out of the glass. And, well, old Uncle Mejnun had a trick up his sleeve. He had one of the servants take me to my room. Then he locked the door behind me. So well, I am still sitting here.My room is on the fouth floor of the castle, so there is no hope of Tau, my best friend who is the son of a medican maker to come and help me down and out of this prison.

Wait, that was the door. Sika, our doctor must be here. I'll right more later.

Fiyero


	2. Entry 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I did not get this chapter up sooner, but this week we had somes tests at my school that deterime weather or not we get into a college or not, so FanFiction has not been the first thing on my mind.This chapter is going to be a little confusing, but it is going to set up events later on in the story. **

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I am trying much, much harder for Fiyero to stay in character this time around. You have a great knack for pointing out that. Keep on reviewing.**

**Veronkia Green: Your right. It took me a week to write the first entry. I was also working on my theater's production until seven or eight each night! Fiyero's mother is going to be in the next chapter, not this one, but I'll answer your question. Fiyero's mother, Lani, is dead.**

**Entry 2**

A week since I last wrote. Sorry. I spent the rest of the day in my room, but not only because of my uncle. Sika, the doctor, after she patched me up, recommenced that I rest to help my body heal from all of the cuts. Well, my uncle just jumped at that.

I am writhing this while hiding at a courting ceremony in the center square of the city. I am supposed to be participating, but guess who said no.

My two younger sisters, Lene, who is twelve, and Belkis, who is seven are both here as well. Both are wearing kemises made of the finest muslin and patterned with, for Lene, green trees with snaking branches, and for Belkis, pink cherry tree blossoms. They both have a matching shamma with them. They hang out with the other young children.

Even my father is attending. He does attend social events as often as he can. My father, for as long as I can remember, has been a cripple. He has walked with cane since he was sixteen. It was some incident with the Scrow, the northern tribe of the Vinkus, that left him with a limp in his right leg. The limp makes my father look a lot older than really is. He is only about forty-eight years old, but the limp makes him look at least fifty-five. His gray hairs don't help him. My uncle, on the other hand, looks younger than his thirty-nine years.

As with all courting ceremonies, everyone brings a dish to share. These feasts can be quite a spread. Today's feast included freshly backed white injera, spicy chicken wat, sugar cakes, a dozen different types of vegetable curries, rose water, violet sugar, puffed rice, and just about everything else you could see in Kaptio came to this feast.

When the ahsiegs (female dancers) arrived, I had my eyes scanning the flower bed of women for Sri, another one of my friends. Sri is Negatwa's sister. Their mother died when Sri was six and Negatwa was five and they never knew their father. I don't think anyone but their mother has ever known who their father is. Sri and Negatwa are like me and my uncle. They don't get along. They avoid each other at all costs. This is not that hard for them though, since ahsiegs live in there own complexes within Kaptio and when outside, they talk with each other mostly. I often find myself actually, caught in the middle of this family feud a lot. Negatwa has been a loyal servant all her life and Sri is one of the sweetest girls around. The both stand out though, from the crowd. They are clearly not full-blooded Arjiki. There father (whoever he was) was not Arjiki. Sri and Negatwa both have bright yellow hair, not dark at all, but Sri is such a good dancer, I think few really care about it.

Hiding out near a few tables, behind a thick bush, I overheard a conversation between a two women and a man about my family. I eavesdropped, wanting to hear what they were talking about. My uncle, nor my father would approve, but I am very curious like that. I am good at hiding.

"Lene, the second child is also looking beautiful. She has only scene twelve years on this earth and already, she is a beautiful as her dear mother." The first speaker was a woman I did not recognize.

"Just wait until she turns sixteen, every young man in the city will be fighting each other to present an offer of marriage to her father!" The second speaker was a man, who I did not recognize either.

The other woman speaker then replied with something about me. I did not hear it very well, but she did seam to be talking about the "problem child" of the family. Word spreads fast here.

"I find that quite rude." The other woman had spoke, who was Sika. "He is only seventeen years of age. Too young to marry. He does have his problems, but he is young and he will grow with age. When that comes around, he will find a woman just like Lani to marry."

Okay, I can't take this anymore. Being here without being about to dance and meet girls is dead boring and pure torture. I am going back to my room, change my clothes and going take Zuri, my pet gazelle out into the hills so she can graze. I'll write more later.

Fiyero

**Glossary**

**Lani: **name meaning "sky, heavens" in Hawaiian

**Musfin: **name meaning "prince" in Ethiopia

**Lene: **Turkish name meaning "moon"

**Belkis: **Turkish name meaning "Queen of Sheba"

**Negatwa: **Ethiopian name meaning "coming of dawn"

**Mejnun: **Turkish name meaning "madly in love"

**Zuri: **Swahili name meaning "beautiful"

**Sri: **Sanskrit Indian name meaning "light, beauty"

**kemis:** a simple cut dress

**shamma: **thin cotton shawl

**injera: **a pancake-like bread

**wat:** a spicy stew

**Author's Note: You probity saw a lot of Japanese connections in this entry and in Fiyero's home life and culture. Well, all I can saw is that since I saw _Memoirs of a Geisha_, I have been obsessed with Japan and just the lifestyle of geishas. My inspirations for the Arjiki culture come from all over the world in many different time periods, not just Japan. Tell me if you want more on the Arjiki that I am portraying. I have basically set up an entire culture in notes for them. If you want me to present you with an outline of their culture, that Fiyero will avoid , just review and tell me. I will be happy to.**


	3. Entry 3

**Here is the next chapter. I am so glad that you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for pointing out my grammar mistakes.You have scene why I struggle in so much in English. But since finishing this chapter, I have been having a bad case of writers block. I plan on having around three or four more chapters taking place around or in Kaptio until he heads off to Shiz. Shiz is going to be pretty much the same, with some minor changes, so as soon as I get to Shiz, this story will fly.**

**Entry 3**

It is later of the same day that my last entry was. It is nearly 11:00 at night.

Picking up from where I left off, I was on my way back to my room when I heard I loud neihing sound and someone, a female, screaming. I ran though the short underpass and came a across a bizarre and slightly funny site. Zuri was there. As was Tau, my best friend. He had a chair pointed at Zuri, who had her head down and was pointing her six-inch pointed horns at a young woman that had her back against the wall, and a terrified look on her face. Tau was using the chair like a shield. He was clearly also, putting on an act, probity to impress the woman, who was quite good looking. He was pretending that Zuri was some type of killing beast, and not just a Thomson's gazelle looking for her master and some scraps of food.

I stood there for a few seconds until Tau turned his head for a moment, seeing me. He gave me a weird look for a second, knowing he was caught. Grabbing a bouquet of lavender that had been lying on the floor, I walked up to Zuri and held it to her nose. She lifted her head and looked at me with eyes that were asking me how I could of betrayed her and let someone treat her like a beast.

Tau's round, angle-like, pale face was bright red now, since the girl had by now discovered that he had been putting on a show for her. I was just about to start confronting Tau about what he had been doing when the girl, she picked up a glass that was full of a cocktail and sloshed it all over him. She then marched away back to the party. Tau stood there for a second,his long black hair and black cloak dripping in the sweet, sticky liquid. Zuri did not hesitate to start licking it off of him.

After Tau trotted off to his home, I tried tying Zuri up, so I could go change clothes, and get into something less fancy then thetan muslin and blackmuslin pantsI had on,but she just barred her horns at me, so I took her inside with me. While doing this, I ran into Negatwa, who gave me a funny look.

"Fiyero, you know your uncle would not be happy if her knew you brought Zuri into the castle."

"Well, there is no need for him to know then, is there?" Negatwa then retreated.

After that, I took her up into the hills that surround Kaptio. We went up to my favorite spot, a rock that sticks out from the hills, that overlooks all of the city. Arjiki territory stretches from the lower outer Vinkus to the middle of the Thousand Year Grasslands and to the Great Kells. Kaptio is tucked within the Lesser Kells in the south of the Vinkus. It is a city built within walls built over a thousand years ago. Along with the walls, we have the natural defense of the Lesser Kells to protect us. The hills are crawling with wildlife of every type one could think of. Within the city live about 14,000 people, most of whom are Arjiki. The others are people from around Oz who use out city as a sanctuary from trouble in the rest of Oz. Kaptio is a city that is built mostly of row houses and apartment buildings, with some large, private buildings for the aristocrats and such. Most of the stores are family owned and operated. There are not a lot of huge businesses here, or if there are, they are run by a few families working together.

Just sitting on that ledge brings me back many memories of the happier times my family experienced. The times when my mother was still alive. I was ten when my mother passed on, so I have many memories of her. Her willow-like walk. Her smooth, yet rough skin. Her thick, raven-feather black hair. Her soft, hazel eyes. Her eyes were the color of new leaves on the trees. Father use to say that Mother's eyes looked as if someone had cut circles from baby leaves and put them in my mother's eyes. They were a rare shade of color. Her eyes are what I remember most. Her eyes were always filled with life. Always filled with joy. You could see her love for my two sisters, my father, and me in her eyes even when she was mad or disappointed in us.

My mother died in childbirth with Belkis, my youngest sister who is seven. I witnessed the whole thing, but I was young, so I did not understand what happened back then. The birth seamed to of gone very well, but my mother, once she was handed Belkis by one of the mid-wife's, basically handed Belkis to my father, looked at him with her hazel eyes, and then sank back onto the bed, closing her eyes forever. I thought she was just taking a nap. My father looked at her, looked at the baby in his hands, handed Belkis to Sika, who was also the midwife, and walked out of the room. Sika was the one who explained to me what had just happened, not my father.

I'm sorry, I can't write about that anymore. It is to painful. I have two trinkets of my mother's. One is a mother-of-pearl pendent that hangs around my neck. My mother had had it since she was a young girl. Sika gave it to me, saying my mother would of wanted me to have it. When I was a baby, she told me, I would always grab the charm around my mother's neck and pull on it. The other trinket is a white silk wrap embroidered with flowers that my father gave to my mother as a courting gift. This remains packed-up in my trunk, since my father does not want to see anything that belonged to my mother. It is a woman's wrap after all. My uncle has made that quite clear.

Sika is more than a midwife and doctor to our family, she is a friend. She calls my sisters and I all by our names, and has become the best mother figure we have. The only mother Belkis has ever know, for my father has never remarried. She almost doubles as a father figure, for my uncle does a poor job of it, and my father seams almost afraid to be a father to three children. Sika says it is because he is probity afraid to love us, out of fear of losing another one of us to something. That I can't understand.

I am quite tired now, so I will finish this story later. More details later.

Fiyero

**Confusing? Boring? Tell me! **

**Thompson's gazelle is a real animal and they are from eastern Africa. They are small gazelle and have light brown fur, large ears and small horns on their heads**


	4. Entry 4

**Phantomfreak07: I am so glad that you enjoyed the first three chapters. Keep on reviewing!**

**sesshomaruobsessed: I am planing for Fiyero to give Elphaba one of his mother's trinkets, but that is over a year away in the journal, maybe even two. On his relationships with his sister; I am descriding it breifly in this chapter. If you want more, just tell me.**

**Okay, finally, here is the next entry. I have been having a bad case of writers block. And I still have it too. It is so annoying. This chapter is made-up of about three or four tries for this spot. It is going to be a little confusing. As soon as Fiyero gets to Shiz, I will have about six to eight chapters of easy writing. When I don't have a lot to make-up. I have about a year of intermission in my head as a basic story plot right now, but that story is going to change. I am also having some trouble sounding like Fiyero. I am a girl and am much more like Elphaba than Fiyero. Quiet, shy and would chose Shakespeare or a novel over a party. **

Okay, enough blabbing. The next chapter now...

Entry 4

Another week since I last wrote. While a few exciting things happened in the first day since my last entry, the last five days have been like all other summer days.

The morning after my last entry, I did not wake-up until about 10 in the morning. I left to find Tau as soon as I had gotten dressed. I did not bother to sneak something from the kitchen, for I was not hungry and I was more interested in having some fun with my best friend. I ran into him while on a back street stretch of the city, with a bamboo pole slung over his shoulder that held reed baskets.He then informed me that he had no time to goof around. His parents (who own a medicine shop) had instructed him to gather certain medical plants before the day was over. Had it been almost anyone else, I would of tried to get him to forget about his parents, but I don't want to get Tau in trouble. He has gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count, so it is the least I can do for him. I also grabbed one of the huge baskets he was carrying and offered to help him. He smiled with relief.

Climbing up once again into the Lesser Kells (at one point Zuri was seen following us) we began searching and foraging for the items on Tau's list. The list was about a million items long and we both knew it was going to be a long day. Some items were easy finds, other were not.

It was easy for Tau and me to find the maskal flowers that make a soft blanket with their bright yellow blooms. Red kosso trees, which are now sprouting their bright red flames, were also quite easy to find. Zuri made it her mission to run ahead of us and come back with half-eaten branches of the red blooms. As were neem trees, which are used to clean teeth. The harder finds were the blue piluts and dull grey piluts. Apparently red piluts, the most common color, are not important in medical values.

At about one in the afternoon, Tau and I had about everything on his list but the blue and grey piluts. We had just about given up when Lene came looking for us. She did not struggling to clime the rocky path, despite wearing a long blue kemis withalong danling floater thatfell from her back to herleft wrist.Her shamma had slipped off her head and was hanging off her shoulders. On her feet were a pair of men's boots that woman use for work sometimes. In her arms were a huge bouquet of blue and gray piluts.

"When spiders unite they can tie up a lion." She spook as she handed Tau the flowers. Tau turned as red as an apple's skin and I think I felt myself do as well. Lene is the one I am closer with. I am not that close with Beliks. I don't know what it is, but we don't talk. She is only seven. Ten years younger than me. I guess me and Lene are closer because we are closer in age and we share memories of our mother.

"I though you might want to know that I heard the call of the honey bird as I came to you."

The though of white honey, so sweet that it almost makes my tongue and lips sting, made my mouth water. I asked her where she had her it and she replied that only a few yards away she had heard the cry of a honey bird. A honey bird is a small gold bird that feeds off of bees and honey and crys a beautiful song whenever it finds a bee hive.With Zuri carrying Tau's baskets on her back with rope. The three of us went to the cry and found a beehive stuffed with honey. Without the proper equipment, we did not harvest it, but went back to Tau's house to inform his parents about the honey find.

Lene took Zuri home and when Tau and I arrived at his house, we heard a disturbing conversation. His parents were in the main room of the apartment. They were speaking in whispers, so me and Tau had to press our ears to the door to hear what they were talking about. I heard something about the Scrow, and some new trouble with them. Then again, trouble with the Scrow is not new. The Scrow are the northen tribe of the Vinkus. They are men bread for war and fighting. They don't get along with us and they are always causing trouble. I heard a few others words about worries that my father might not be able to handle the problems going on. Then one said that it was too bad that my mother was not around, since she would of known how to deal with these kinds of things!

At those words, (I can't write them down) I left. I did not look back and Tau only called good-by to me. I think he understood. I walked back to the castle in an almost trance. I have not told my father or uncle about what I heard. I don't know if I should. I am in my room writing this.

Wait, I just heard something...great. That's Negatwa calling for me. Uncle Mejnun and Father want to see me in Father's chamber right now. That means it is _personal_. Just what I need.

Fiyero

**Okay, I know it was junk. It will get much easier when Shiz comes around and so does Elphaba, G(a)linda and everyone else. But please still do tell me what you though. I love reading your reviews. I should have the next chapter up by Monday night.**


	5. Entry 5

**Okay. Please don't kill me! I promised to have this up by Monday and it is Thursday! The internet shut down on Monday and on** **Wednesday when the internet went up, I forgot about the story. I also found I had some polishing to do on some things.**

Veronika Green: Don't worry, this is going to be a Fiyeraba.

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I am going to have Fiyero go to Shiz very soon. The next two chapters are going to be short ones in his home in Kaptio. Then this story will fly.

sesshomaruobsessed: I'm so glad that you love the piluts. Belkis is going to have a larger role in the story later on. I will do my best to do some of the things you recommenced. I am also so happy that you like the international connections in my story.

Entry 5

It is later in the day of my last entry and the conversation with my father and uncle was interesting and confusing and hard to describe.

When I arrived, Father was sitting on his bed, his head down smoking a large nargileh, or water pipe. Uncle Mejnun was sitting at a desk with a clipboard in his hands that was stuffed with papers. He was the first to speak.

"Good, you're here. Listen Fiyero, your father and I have decided that it is time for you to go away to another college." Well, as one can imagine, I flew off the handle, big time. I went on for as fast as my mouth would let me about why I wanted to stay home, here and Kaptio. My uncle started screaming jibberish back at me. I heard from him though that he was planing on sending me to some college outside of the Vinkus! A college in Gillikin, the North! When I finally stopped screaming, for my voice was dead, I heard this from Uncle Mejnun:

"Fiyero, the distance could do you go. Experiencing a new country and meeting new people could do a future ruler well." I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had just told me in a minuet's time that I was going to be going far, far away from home, to a land that I knew little about at all! He was completely ignoring what I had said. And Father during this was simply watching us.

"What good will it do me to meet new people when you yourself has said that there is no worth in having our culture brainwashed by the Wizard and everybody out there! You have also said that the Wizard and his people don't care about us, so why should we care about them!" The three other lands of Oz are ruled by some great and wonderful wizard in a green city called the Emerald City.

"Oh please! Spare me your word games Fiyero Tiggular! You are not going to charm and talk your way out of this one! I mean, if your mother was alive today she would..." He never got finished, since Father then suddenly jumped up and spoke to Uncle Mejnun with a tone I had never heard in my life!

"Mejnun, that is enough! I have had enough of you doing this to _my _son! Fiyero is not _your_ son! He is _my_ son and I will talk with _my_ son alone! Now leave!" The expression on Uncle Mejnun's face was worth the entire conversation. He walked out of the room like a wood board. Father crunched back on his bed and clutched his leg. I rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. He gave me a look I have never scene on his face in a long time. Not since Mother died.

"Fiyero, listen to me. I know you don't want to go. I know you don't. I don't want you to go. But I have to make you. I need to keep you safe. Will you do that for me?" There was a longing look in Father's eyes, a look Mother had spoken of so fondly. Father had never spoken to me like that. I could not refuse Father. He had, over the corse of my seventeen-year life had never before demanded so much of me. How could I say "no?"

"I...I...I will Father, I...will." With those words, I properly touched my finger to my forehead, my lips and then to my heart, a proper farewell to a person of respect in Kaptio. Father then handed me a small cloth-wrapped bundle that held a few pamphlets and books about Shiz University and Gillikin itself. Then I walked out of the room and back to my own. Flopping down on the bed, I reached for my mother's shamma hidden under my bed. Touching the cool silk made my feel as if she was really touching me, holding me close to her with all her love. I fell asleep like that.

So I am going to Shiz University, a thriry-two hour horse ride from Kaptio. From my family, my friends and eveything I know. Well, it will be one hell of a party I guess? It might be the only way to get on board with Gillikins and everyone else. But hey! Partying is fun and a way to make people forget their troubles. It works with me.

Fiyero

**Now, just incase you were wondering about Fiyero's appearance in this FanFiction, the actor I am going by is Kristoffer Cusick, from the Chicago production of "Wicked." I have not scene him as Fiyero. But he has a cute voice (I know this from a couple of bootlegs which I have scene and now avoid) and is, by me, the cutest Fiyero yet**.


	6. Entry 6

**sesshomaruobsessed: I have scene Norbet Leo Butz once and Derrick Williams twice as Fiyero. When I saw Norbet, while I did love him as Fiyero, in Act One he looked really out-of-place. He looked right in Act Two, buthis older looks bothered me in Act One.I was having a hard time choosing between David and Kristoffer for the part, because I wanted Fiyero to be cute. So I flipped a coin and it came up tails for Kristoffer. I'm SO happy that you are enjoying my story so much. And in the sixth chapter, did you mean to say that Uncle Mejnun is talking to Fiyero as if he was his own son? And Belkis is going to meet Elphaba, but that is not for at least another year, or two. Also, read Entry 2 again, it tells you why Fiyero's father is weak physically.** **Keep on reviewing. **

Veronika Green: Yes, Shiz is coming after this entry, and Elphaba comes in Entry eight or nine.

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I am using your sujestion on more interaction with his sister. Lene is in this chapter. Fiyero's father is still a mesh mentally. But you can see that he cares for Fiyero. One of the major story plots I am planing for in intermission will deal with him and Lani.

Entry 6

Two days since I last wrote and I have ten more days here at home before I depart for Shiz. Uncle Mejnun is amazed that he has not heard one peep of complaint from me about these arrangements. Maybe he is thinking twice about always being the one to talk to me about situations.

Earlier today I went on a walk to the Ahsieg House to talk to Sri. Lene tagged along, which I did not mind. I like her and I am no going to be seeing her a lot in a little bit. Belkis had a play date with a few of her own friends and Tau had work to do at his parent's shop. Walking around the city and the surrounding land can be a little tricky for my sisters and I, the royals. I do have a few bodyguards who are supposed to follow me and protect me, but I have learned how to shrug them off my tail. But my father or uncle almost always has a "ghost" following me around. Lene hates the "ghosts" and often looked over her shoulder today to try and see if one of them was following us. One thing Mother was good at was spotting the "ghosts" and getting away from them.

Mother loved to take me to the ahsieg garden. She was at one point in her life, a ahsieg as well. That's why my mother walked and moved the why she did, with willow-like movements. She chose the life of an ahsieg. Why? I know not. When ever I asked her why she chose the life, she would gently talk of something else and tell me to ask when I was older. But she left when she was twenty, because she wanted to marry my father and live not as an entertainer anymore.

Arriving at the house, the Kahya- the Chief Ahsieg of the house (who was decked out in her usual light brown kemis with it's red, blue, and yellow striped shamma edged in shells) informed me that Sri and the rest of the ahsiegs were in rehearsals, but we were free to check out the garden. She also made a huge point about Lene looking so much like our mother.

"Looking at that little round face you have there Princess is like seeing your mother when she was your age in this house." Everyone is very keen on pointing that out. Lene looks like Mother. Long black hair, baby-like wrists, round face, pale skin. The one thing of Mother's that she does not have is Mother's hazel eyes. Lene's eyes are water-blue, but she looks a lot more like Mother than I do, and that is not just because I am a boy and she is a girl. I have dark brown hair and skin as white as an apple's flesh. My eyes are a dark brown like my hair. I look more like Father, but I wish I had a few of Mother's traits. The Kahya nodded to me, but said nothing about my looks.

As we began walking through the garden Lene (with a colorful parasol) noticed that I was a little disturbed about what the Kahya had said.

"Don't worry about your looks Fiyero. You are one of the most handsome boys in Kaptio." She smiled sweetly as she said this, which once again remained me about Mother.

"I would be rather be ugly and have Mother's eyes," I groaned back. It is true though.

As soon as Lene and me were a safe distance away to a point where no one would be able to see us, Lene playfully kicked off her shoes and began running around in the most un-lady-like way. I held back for a little bit, but soon me and Lene were racing each other around the garden.

"Well, is it the prince and princess or the fox and his hound." Sri's voice broke our running. She appered from behid a large bush, decked in a deep green kemis and shamma edged in red, blue and purple flowers with a purple parasol in her hands.

The three of us then spent another hourwalking aound the garden and talking.When I told her about me going off to Shiz in Gillikin, she teased me and said, "Oh I am going to lose my favorite client because he is going to find more yellow-haired girlsto date and talk to."

I smiled and Lene laughed out loud. Sri laughed with Lene. She, like I said a few entries back, is different than most of us. Most Arjiki have light to medium skin tones and dark brown, red or black hair. Sri's hair is the sunlight. It's yellow and light colored, so she sticks out in the crowd. But being as beautiful and as good a dancer that she is, a lot of men and women don't seem to mind her hair color and evident different parentage. (If that is how it is said.)

After we finished the walk, Sri gave me a small bouqet of perserved bright red piluts that have been dipped to keep their color all year long.

The weather had a surprise in store for the city in the afternoon. It started raining. That is very, very rare this time of year, but it cools down the day, so Sri, Lene, myself and a few other ahsiegs and their clientssat under the porch of the Ahsieg House and chatted for a while. All that time I was wondering if I would have any moments like this away from here, at Shiz. I hope so. But I don't think it will be the same.

Fiyero

**More relations to _Memoirs of a Geisha_. I love that movie.****On the "ghost" following Fiyero, the "ghost" I am referring to is a US marine sniper term for someone in the military that has been trained to move through the woods with leaving barely a trace.**

**The term Kahya is from Turkey. It is the term for the head of a harem in Turkey.**


	7. Entry 7

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Shiz is coming up in the next entry and Elphaba the one after that one. This chapter is a simple sum-up of Fiyero's life in Kaptio. But forall of you how like Belkis, you will love this chapter most likely because she, for once, has a major role in the story! Enjoy!**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Thank you for reviewing!**

**sesshomaruobsessed: I love those long reviews of yours! They are very helpful in deciding where I should go in the story. The red piluts are back and are going to be given to Elphaba later. I have been having a hard time fitting Belkis into my story. She is going to be in this one more than in the previous chapters. But her major storyline comes up in a year or two.**

**Phantomfreak07:Thanks for reviewing! You have to of scene _Memoirs of a Geisha_ to fully understand some of the things surrounding Sri. But you will love that movie once you see it.**

Entry 7

I am writing this on the last night I spend in my home in Kaptio before I depart for Shiz University.I tried to make these last ten days go by slowly, but I swear, these ten days have been the fastest ten days of my life!

But something quite bizarre happened seven days ago at night. I was having trouble sleeping, for a weird dream was haunting my sleep. In this dream, I was walking in the Lesser Kells and then all of a sudden my mother appeared and reached out to me with one of her arms. I began to walk towards her when another woman, cloaked in a black dress and black cloak, coving her face appeared next to my mother. This other woman then reached out to me and then suddenly my mother flew up into the sky and the other woman cried out in pain and fell to the ground, calling my name. I ran to help her but then I woke up.

Taking Zuri for a walk around the castle grounds, for no matter how hard I tried, I could not get back to sleep, she was feeding off a plant growing near the back gate when I heard a click behind us. Leaving Zuri by herself, I went to see where the click had come from around a corner, I crashed right into Belkis, who was carrying a candle in his hands. The candle fell from her hands and caught her dress on fire! Before I could even think about it, I began beating on the flames with my bare hands.

Belkis, to my shock, barely screamed when her dress was on fire. Her face looked terrified, but she barely made a peep to indicate that she was in pain. After the fire was out however, I was in anything but no pain. My hands were red and blistered and they hurt like hell. Sinking my hands into the pool of water that was near us, I felt something suddenly touch Belkis's hand to my arm. It was not just her hand holding my arm. Something else was there, holding her hand and my arm together. But I could not see what it was. The touch was quite familiar though.

For what seamed like hours me and Belkis just sat there near the fountain trying to avoid each other's eyes. When Belkis brought up the most random thing she could think of.

"So Fiyero, do I look anything like Mother did?" The question took me by complete surprise. Never before had Belkis ever asked me anything about our mother, or anything for that matter.

"Well...ah...well...you look more like her than Lene or I do." It was the only thing I could get out. But it is true. Her eyes are not the same green shade as Mother's, but they are similar. She also has Mother's basic skin color and hair color.

"Well you most likely don't look like her, because you're a boy!" She then giggled and I had to smile. She is only seven and does not understand a lot about death and stuff like that.

We then had the first real conversation we have ever had in our lives. (If you can call a conversation with a seven year old a real conversation) Belkis wanted to know more about our mother and I told her what I was comfortable with telling her. I told her about Mother's walk, looks and personality. It was quite strange, but I got more comfortable with it as we talked. I, have never really had a good talk her, found out a lot of stuff about her that I had never known before. It is quite weird. I am leaving my home tomorrow and I felt like this week I have learned more about my family than I have in my entire seventeen-year life! It feels a little scary.

But I am still also bizarred by what I felt touching me by the pond. It might of been a ghost, or a sprit. I do believe that they exist, but who? That is what I want to know. Who was it? Could it of been...no. No way. There is no way. I am just dreaming or imagning things.

Fiyero


	8. Entry 8

**Veronika Green: I so happy that you enjoyed Fiyero's little talk with his sister. The reason there was not that much dialogue was that Belkis is seven and I don't know how seven year old talk very well.** **Thanks for also informing me that Fiyero is staying in character. I am so worried all the time that he is falling out of character. **

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Sorry, you are going to have to wait and find out whether or not that it was Elphaba in his dream. I left it short to get all of the readers guessing. I'm glad you are loving my story. I love your story as well.

**sesshomaruobsessed: OMG I am so happy that you love my story! You might be a little upset since because Fiyero is leaving Shiz, his family is leaving the story for a while. But don't worry. They will be back. I agree with you that Fiyero never though about love that much. Elphaba was the first one he really truly loved. **

Entry 8

Well, this is the first entry of this journal that I am writing at Shiz University. It is my first day here. In fact, I just arrived a few hours ago and I am up to my old tricks again.

Since the total riding time on a horse to Shiz is about thirty-six hours, we left early, about nine in the morning. One of the palace guards escorted me there. The only really good stop we took was the trading post near Kiamo Ko and the Great Kells. This is the Vinkus trading post. All of the tribes come here to trade and make peace with each other.

Once there, I was then informed that I was going to make the rest of the journey to Shiz with a young man who was half-Yunamata and half-Gillikin named Aravic. He had a horse and carriage with him and we left soon after arriving at the trading post. It seams as if my father was in a big hurry to get me to Shiz and out of the Vinkus. By the time we had arrived, I had fallen asleep in the carriage. When Avaric woke me up, he tossed me my bag and left with my trunk.

Looking around I noticed a young woman who looked about my age with hair the same color as Sri's. Bright like the sunlight and yellow-colored. Like everyone else, she was dressed strangely. A white short dress that was pleated at skirt and had blue ribbons boarding it. The Arjiki consider it improper for any girl over the age of twelve to be showing her bare legs in public, but this is a different place. The young woman was looking at me with blue eyes and as I walked over to her, she tossed her curly hair from side to side. Not knowing really what to do, I did the same and she smiled at me with pearly teeth.

"Are you looking for something or someone?" Those were the first words she spoke to me. She has a high pitched, but quite sweet voice.

I told her I was looking for history class and before she could answer, a young man with yellow-brown hair came up to me and began pushing me in the direction of the building quite rudely. The girl then stopped him and told us that history class had just ended. Well, I was psyched and glad. When I asked them what people around here did for fun. The young man replied that they had been studying. Well, it was up to me once again. And I could not of been happier to do it.

I then began going through my usual routine. Teaching all of the students (who were quite friendly to me, which I am very glad for) how to just forget about the academic life and keep dancing through life and just have fun. Soon, everyone was dancing and having fun. Then Galinda (that is the yellow-haired girl's name)brought up the OzDust ballroom and well I arranged for everyone to meet down there later tonight to go partying.

After that was planed, just as I was about to kiss Galinda, that annoying young man (Biq or Boq I think his name is) swooped between us and butted his way to Galinda's side. I listened from the statue in the courtyard and he was trying to ask Galinda out. But Galinda, as smart as she is, then asked him to go ask a girl in a wheelchair out to the dance. My eyes then fell onto the girl she was pointing to. I felt a little sad for the girl when I saw her, for she was quite pretty with soft brown hair and a round face. She looked a little depressed. Biq or Boq then ran over to her and wheeled her offstage, leaving just Galinda and myself in the courtyard. She then noted that she was free tonight so I told her I would pick her up around eight.

So, to wrap it up, I am all set and everything looks perfect!

Fiyero

Was that enough details? Do you want me to go back and add more details?

Keep on reviewing! I adore reading your reveiws!


	9. Entry 9

**sesshomaruobsessed: Sorry about his family going away, but look to the bright side: Elphaba is coming up in the next chapter! Yeah! I am hoping Fiyero's first thoughts about her will surprise you. Keep on reviewing! **

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I did skim the surface on this chapter mainly because I wanted to get to Galinda and Elphaba and everything like that. Don't worry. Elphaba's next! The next few chapters are going to be based off of the chapters from my first attempt at the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**patiens-libieri: I am glad that you are enjoying this story! So you are from the Philippines? How did you even hear about "Wicked?"**

**Veronika Green: As I told Kennedy, I want to get to Elphaba and here she comes!**

**Entry 9**

Something strange happened tonight. Everything was going as planned. Everything was perfect. I had 90 of the school down at the OzDust Ballroom. I had Galinda in a frilly pink dress with a flower in her hair. We were talking off to the side, taking a break when, Madam Morrible, the headmistress who needs a few beauty tips, came down and took Galinda aside to talk to her. I could not here what whey were talking about, but I did see Madam Morrible hand Galinda a long pointed white stick. Then Morrible walked closer towards me and I caught a few words.

"...I hope you prove me wrong. I dough you will." At that moment, she turned and walked out of the ballroom.

After Morrible left and I came over to Galinda, she had a training wand in her hands and a confused and upset look on her face. When I asked her what was wrong, her response was subtle.

"I got what I wanted." (which I think was that sorcery class she told me about) She glanced down at the wand with a very sad look on her face. It most likely had something to do with what Morrible said to her.

"Well then, what's the matter." I gently caressed her shoulder.

"Nothing." She looked up and smiled a large smile back at me. I smiled at her.

"Good, nows let's dance." She clutched her wand to her chest as I swung her in a circle and joined the rest of the students. It was at that moment that the door opened and another person walked into the ballroom--a young women. But this was not just an average young college women. Everyone stopped and gasped when the young woman walked in and I did as well.

I looked the women toe to head. She was dressed in a quite ugly, navy colored like frock with a ragged edge. She had on thick brown lace-up boots on and on her head was the most ugly had I hat ever scene in my life. It had a round brim and a large pointed cone. But that, being weird enough for, was not all. Even in the dim light, it was easy to tell that this girl has GREEN SKIN! Not a joke. The girl had GREEN SKIN!

"Uh...Galinda? Who is Oz is THAT?"

"My roommate! Please don't stare!"

"How...can...you...help...it?" How could one not stare. How often do people with green skin show up?

That was not all. The girl was walking closer to Galinda and I. The lighting was better and as my eyes moved up her body, examining every little detail of her once again, my eyes found her own eyes, and what I saw was unbelievable. I could not believe what I saw. Along with having the green skin, this girl's eyes are hazel green as well, but not just any hazel green eyes, my mother's hazel green eyes! This girl has the exact pea green tone of eyes that Mother had! For a moment, even with her green skin, I though I was staring at my mother, for the girl was the same basic size and had the same facial structure as Mother

Everyone else had begun to laugh at her, and since not one of them knew what I saw, I could not blain them. Yet I had a strong desire to strangle all of them. You think someone looking like that, being laughed at would turn and run out the door, but no! This girl looked around, took the hat off her head, looked at it, looked at Galinda, and me, and I saw my mother's hazel eyes clearer than ever. Then she firmly put the hat back on and started dancing. Not the best dancer in the world by far. So I guess she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks, just like Lene, and Sri.

"I'll say this much about her..." I was caught up in a trance-like state. "..she does not care a twig about what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does..." Galinda lowered her head. "...she just pretends not to. I feel awful."

"Well, it's not like it's your fault." I don't know why I said that. Galinda then suddenly handed me her wand, and walked up to the girl and asked if she could cut it. Then she started dancing just as bad as her roommate. This continued for a few moments, but then everyone else stopped laughing and joins in. I guess they were finally accepting the girl. I had already excepted her, for I could not hate or dislike her. Not with those eyes. Those eyes that were my mothers. When everyone else started dancing, I joined in as well, trying to stay near the girl. Then Galinda brought the girl over to me and I learned her name is Elphaba. Looking her up and down once again, I noticed that her skin is a very lovely shade of jade stone. If not for her green skin, she would be a near replica of my mother. I noticed for the first time that her hair is like my mother's as well. Black coffee beans. Black muslin hair. I shyly shock her hand and stared once again into her eyes.

Now I am back in my dorm room with Boq, who is a silent sleeper, and I cannot stop thinking about Elphaba. She is not like any other girl I have met at Shiz. She is like Arjiki women. Like Lene and Sri She is strong, independent, and can stand-up for herself. She looks just like my mother. My mother who has been dead and gone for seven long years. But I'm with Galinda, who although very beautiful, with blond hair (that is the proper term for yellow hair here) and pale skin, has no security and is always concerned with her looks.

I have no clue what this feeling I feel now is. I am falling for a green woman who looks like my dear mother. But I can't throw Galinda away. I don't know what my heart says. I don't know what I am to do. Maybe I can sort out these feelings tomorrow. Another day.

Fiyero

**Again, was that enough details? Should I have more dialogue in the next chapter?**


	10. Entry 10

**Okay, I am glad all of you enjoyed the last chapter and while I was expecting that most would be caught off guard by the connections between Elphaba and Fiyero's mother, I was not expecting to mentelly disturbe you! Sorry about that!**

**Veronika Green: Thank you for reviewing!**

**sesshomaruobessed: I hate when the review button does not work! I will be putting more dialoge in this chapter. I wanted tofocus on just him seeing Elpahba than the dialoge in the last chapter. What do you think would happen if Fiyero's family saw Elpahba?**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Don't worry, Fiyero is not going to love Elphaba because she reminds him of his mother. That is just the reason he was at first attracted to her.**

**patiens-liberi: Sorry, you are going to have to wait a LONG time to discover the secret connection. Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Entry 10**

Okay, I think I am going mad! Everytime I see Elphaba, I see her look more and more like my mother!

Late last night I had that mysterious dream again, waking myself up at about midnight. Once agin unable to get back to sleep, I quietly got dressed and snuck outside to go for a walk around Shiz. I figured that I would need to know my way around.

Shiz is built similar to Kaptio. The buildings are basic squares and rectangles made out of wood and stone. We don't use wood a lot in Kaptio because not a lot of huge trees grow in the Lesser Kells. Here there are trees so big that they seem to be competing with the stars for space in the sky. There are also so many trees! (Some I recognize and some I don't.) The weather here is much colder than it is a home. I finally understood why Sika made me bring my wool cloak, which I had not used at home in years.

Walking around a small garden that was full of wilting flowers, I saw I was not alone. Out of the blackness of the night came the dark figure from my dream, or what I though was the figure. It turned out to be Elphaba, who crashed into me with full force and pushed me to the ground with a thud! I was caught off guard and Elphaba screamed.

"Who are you! Are you a thief! Get out of here!" She was evidently a little out of her mind. I luckly recognized her voice.

"Elphaba! Elphaba it is me! It's Fiyero, from the OzDust ballroom! The boy Galinda was with tonight!" I wish though last words never found their way out of my mouth. As Uncle Mejnun points out a lot: "Better to have a foot that slips than a tongue that slips."

Elphaba seamed to be in shock for a moment when she realized that I was not a thief. She also seamed to be waiting for something to happen, as she just stood with a frozen look on her face. Her hazel eyes trying to avoid staring at one place. Her jacket was lopsided on her and her hair, to my shock, was no longer in a long braid down her back but had been upbraided and now fell freely down her back.

"I'm so sorry...Prince Fiyero." She then turned to leave.

"It's Fiyero and...are you okay?" I don't want anyone saying _prince _to me and I did not want her to leave.

"I am fine and...I...I think I had...a...little too much...to drink at the...party tonight." She kept her gaze to the ground asthen bowed to me.She then turned and ran off. Leaving me standing there, not knowing what had just happened. Since for one thing, I had not scean her have a thing to drink at the ballroom. What I am wondering right now is did Galinda do something to her after they left in a carriage together? And if Galinda tired to give her a make-over or something like that, how exactly did she give Elphaba a make-over? Elphaba does not seam the type of person who wants to wear pink or white and have her hair in fancy styles.

I'll talk to Elphaba tomorrow. Or I will try to. My feelings for her and for Galinda are in a twisted cotten knot right now that I can't seem to get untangled. Another thing that is also knotted in my mind is how in the world could Elphaba, a stranger I have never met and have completely no family in common with, have so many of my mother's features.Is shethatblack cloked figure who has been haunting my dreams with my mother?I have strong feelings now that she is the figure, but what is this crying and sinking into the ground? I am not going to get to sleep tonight. I just know it.

Fiyero.

**Am I still creaping you out? Mah, ha ha ha! Please read and review!**


	11. Entry 11

**Idon't know if any of you were wondering if I was going to go by a certain actor for each of the characters coming up, but I am. It gives me something to work off of and it helps me write.**

**Elphaba: Eden Espinosa Glinda: Kendra Kassebaum Madam Morrible: Carole Shelly**

**Nessarose: Jenna Leigh Green Boq:Robb Sapp**

**Veronika Green: Wow! You say I make my readers feel like they are right next to Fiyero? If I can do that here, why can't I get any higher than a C in English class? Maybe that is because the only writing activities we do are interviewing our parents and writing about how life has changed in 30 years.**

**MarkysGirl: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep on doing this.**

**Entry 11**

I've got news: I'm in trouble again. But not for what one might think.

Let me go back to the beginning. This morning was my first class day at Shiz. I was in history class, trying to look like any other student when Elphaba walks in, dressed in that navy blue frock with a white blouse over it and a pink flower (which I am pretty sure is the same flower Galinda had on at the OzDust ballroom) stuck in her hair, which was flowing freely down her back, just like last night. And not only was she dressed like that, she kept on doing the same little tossing her hair thing that I had done when I first meet Galinda. I walked over and watch her for a second before she tossed her hair so much that she almost knocked herself over and saw me and asked me what I was looking at.

"Nothing, nothing...it's just you've been...uh "Galinda-fied." You really don't have to do that." I was speaking the truth. All Elphaba did though was stare at me with her pea-green eyes before the teacher (who is a goat, sorry Goat) walked in with a bag.

Galinda was not in class and neither was Nessarose, (Elphaba's wheelchair bound sister) so I took a seat next to Elphaba. The teacher who had walked in (Dr. Dillamond or something was his name) then told the class something about not being able to teach anymore because he was no longer being allowed to or something like that. I don't know really what he was talking about, I was not listening.

I started listening when Elphaba suddenly started speaking. When I looked up there were two guards in uniforms dragging the Goat out of the room, who was screaming that we were "not being told the whole story." Elphaba then follows the guards to the door before stopping and when nobody else spoke a single word, she dashed to the center of the room and began screaming at all of us. Madam Morrible told her to sit down. Then a government scientist or something like that came in and showed us a metal wrapped container that was a "remarkable innovation" called a cage and that the cage would prevent the little Lion cub inside of it to ever speak. He went on about the ticks of the Time Dragon and progression in Oz. Well _their _Oz, not mine.

" Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?" I don't really knew what she was talking about. We don't have many Animals in the Vinkus, but I did agree that it was wrong to keep the poor cub in a cage. He needs his mother. I didn't say anything, for I had no clue what to say. I just stood there until Elphaba completely blew-up in a very bizarre way.

"Well, someone has to do SOMETHING!" As soon as those words flew out of her mouth, sparks flew from the cage and suddenly there was a rush of energy moving through-out the entire room. Every body in the room except for Elphaba and myself were moving in sharp and unnatural ways. Running up to Elphaba, she was as confused as I was. She only knew that she had gotten mad. Looking at everybody else moving the way their were moving, all I wanted to do was run out of there as soon as possible. But I heard the Lion's cries, so I ran up to the cage and grabbed it off the cart.

I ran with Elphaba, who followed me, for a very long time. I am not sure how long, but for however long we ran for, I had the Lion cub in my arms. We ran until I found a small alcove of trees and poppies that was under a bridge that was on the outskirts of Shiz. As I slowed down and checked on the cub, Elphaba suddenly started screaming at me the same way she had been before she had her little break down.

"Careful! Don't shake him!" I might of been a little unsteady with the cage, but I was not really shaking him, but she did not stop screaming at me.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, we have to find someplace safe!"

"I realize that! Why, you think I am really stupid don't you?" I knew we had to let the poor cub loose where he would be safe, but she was acting like I was a five-year-old. She then said that I was "not _really_ stupid."

"Why is it every time I see you your causing some type of commotion?"

"I don't cause commotions I _am_ one!"

"Well that's for sure." Big mistake saying that.

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying? Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" She was having another breakdown I think.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" She then calmed down and I was about to ask her why she did what she had done back in the room when interrupted me.

"You could have just walked away back there. So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..." At that point, I was the one interrupting her.

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." But she just shot me down once again.

"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." I then turned to leave when she grabbed my arm, begging me to stay. Feeling her hand on mine made me turn and look at her, which suddenly transported me back to a time that has been gone for nearly eight year. But only for a few seconds.

"What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" She looked a me with her hazel, pea-green eyes that made me feel as if my mother was looking at me agin.

"Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you." I muddled up some words then and she gently then put her hand on my face, but I yanked away.

"Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety." I then picked up the cage and left her alone. I let the cub out nearby a stream.

On the way back to Shiz alone, I ran into Galinda, who had been looking for me. Although I didn't want to, she took me for a walk on the bridge above the little alcove when it started to rain, looking for shelter, I glanced down and looked at Elphaba for a moment before Galinda pulled me away.

Great, I just got word that Madam Morrible wants to see me in her office now. Great.

Fiyero


	12. Entry 12

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Over the next two weeks or so, updating is going to be slower than it has been. I am very busy and the only good time I will have to update will be on the weekends. Just wanted to let you know. And also,I am getting to the part in the story where I have to make-up everything. I have no more basics to work off of. I have a few big stories for the next three years, but it is going to be really hard. I am going to cut back on dialoge. So I do ask youreaders and reviews to not bug me about lack of dialoge. I find dialoge the hardest to write and I find it the easist way to fall out of character. But when I feel as if I can keep a character in character with dialoge, I will do it. Thank you.**

**MarkysGirl: Thank you for reviewing! **

Veronika Green: I don't think that "depressedly" is a word, but that sounds like something Galinda would use!

sesshomaruobsessed: Well, you telling me that I make you feel what Fiyero is feeling and you enjoying this makes me feel like a famous author! It is such a great feeling! Don't worry about not reviewing earlier, I had chapter 11 up a lot faster than I though I would. And remember, Fiyero is not the only one in trouble because of the Lion cub. Elphaba is as well.

**Phantomfreak07: I don't care if it is late, I'm just so happy that you are reviewing and enjoying this story! I will try to keep you next to Fiyero the whole time.**

**Entry 12**

Bad news. My father and uncle are going to find out about that little thing with the Lion cub.

When I arrived at Morrible's office, Elphaba was already waiting in the sitting room. She was gazing off into space and did not notice me when I first walked in. In her hands was a dark green shiny envelope that had a unfamiliar gold crest on it. Just as I was leaning in to have a better look at the crest, the door to Morrible's office opened and she called us in. Elphaba brock from her day dream and was surprise when she saw me. She smiled and walked around me into the office. I followed her. A very unwanted site was in Morrible's office. The government scientist from history class was there; sitting in a corner chair, covered in cuts and bruises and drinking a cup of tea. He did not look happy at all.

Morrible then gestured to two chairs pointed at her desk. I took the one that was closer to the door. Elphaba glanced at the scientist who looked up and glanced back with cold eyes.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Morrible asked us as we sat down. We both said no thanks. She pored her self a cup though.

"Now, I understand from Professor Morgan here that there was a slight incident in class today after Dillamond was taken away." Her look towards us told us that she knew about the "incident." I was intending to keep quiet, but that was the last thing on Elphaba's mind.

"Yes Madam Morrible, there was a slight incident in class today after Dr. Dillamond was forcefully removed for an unknown and unjust reason." For a split second I though Elphaba was going to confess to the little breakdown.

"Professor Morgan brought a live Lion cub into class and began tormenting the poor little thing! He had the cub in a horrible metal contraption called a cage and was taunting the poor thing and claiming that it was for the Lion's own good! He was not with his mother! He was freezing cold! He was terrified out of his poor mind and he was being unethically abused for his own GOOD!" Elphaba screamed so loudly on the last word that I was bracing for another moment of what ever had happened back at the classroom.

Madam Morrible and Dr. Morgan were just sitting there, staring at Elphaba. For a few moments, I was thinking of sneaking out of the room when nobody was paying attention, but I wanted to see what was going to happen next. Madam Morrible was the first to break the silence.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, that is quite enough! I know of your feelings surrounding Animals, but for someone who was invited to have an audience with the Wizard himself and hopes to work fo the Wizard one day, I recommenced that you keep your head cool!" Did she just say the "Wizard?" The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Elphaba is getting to meet him it turns out!

Hold on. Oops. I just realized that until this page, I have not written one word about Oz's leader. Well, the one who is_ supposed_ to be in charge of _all_ of Oz. Well, his influence over the tribes of the Vinkus is very minimal, if he has any power over my people and I. But for anyone from this part of Oz, this is big, big news.

I'll get back to the office with Morrible and Elphaba for a moment here. After Morrible spoke, Elphaba flopped back into her chair and muttered something under her breath. Morrible looked at me and then informed us she would be writing to both of our parents that night. She then both assigned us an essay due tomorrow on school behavior. The only thing I wanted to do was protest that! The only thing I did was take the Lion cage. She then excused Elphaba, but kept me in her office long enough to warn me to keep my head cool as well, and she warned me about "getting to involved with some people at this school."

I then followed Elphaba out of the head building. Elphaba waited until we were a good distance away to inform me about what she was going to do when she met the Wizard in the Emerald City!

"Just wait until I get to speak with the Wizard! I will gain his trust, and he will give the Animals the rights they deserve and stop the abuse!" But in reality, I have no clue what the Wizard is going to do. I don't even know if the Wizard is a human or not! I have to get started on that essay Morrible assigned.

Fiyero


	13. Entry 13

**Veronika Green: Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Yero my Hero: I know this has not been written in a true journal format, but I am addicted to dialogue now and so are most of my readers. The amount of dialogue is going to go down though.** **It Is not like Fiyero to write down the dialogue and quotes, but that is how I write.**

**Entry 13**

A week since I last wrote and although I know where my feelings lie, (having finally untangled that annoying thread) I can't act on my feelings for Elphaba and I can't break-up with Galinda. No matter how strong my feeling form Elphaba are. No matter how much I just want to take her in my arms and hold her close to me, I can't do it. I also can't get Galinda (who has turned into an annoying buzzer bee) off my tail.

After me and Elphaba left Morrible's office, I created the excuse of wanting to see Galinda in order to walk Elphaba back to her dorm. When we arrived, through the door I heard Galinda complaining about the "manilions of homework assignments the new History professor" had assigned to her two friends Shen Shen and Pfanne.

"Oh Elphie sweetheart and Fiyero dearest baby!" Galinda squeaked out the moment we both entered the room.Elphaba blushed a little bit and I felt myself turn bright red. Not even my mother ever called me anything like "dearest baby." I'll talk to Galinda about that later I think.

"I'm very happy to see you too...Galinda...darling." I was trying to slip into my party boy act, but...well.

"That's great! Shen Shen and Pfanne and I were just wondering if you two would like to come and join us at the café near the lake."As she said this, she grabbed my waist and held herself close to me. Shen Shen and Pfanne watched and I am certain that I saw Pfanne flash her eyelids at me.

"Galinda, I am going to meet the Wizard, in three weeks." Elphaba spoke it as if she still did not believe it.

"Oh Elphie! Congratulotions! Oh his means we must have a celebration party! What do you say Fiyero? I'll arrange for the OzDust Ballroom!" She, Shen Shen and Pfanne then flew out of the room likethey werebirdswith wings, leaving Elphaba and myself standing there. Elphaba flopped onto her bed and put her head on the pillow. I took a seat in Elphaba's desk chair.

"You know. Galinda might arrange what ever she is arranging and forget about you so you can rest and relax."

"Maybe." Elphaba sighed. She flung her legs over the bed and dragged her book bag over to her. She gently slipped the letter into a pocket of the bag and patted it gently before zipping it up. She took a pad of paper and a quill pen from her bag and began writing the letter due to Madam Morrible.

"Fiyero, I think you should go."Her voice was the firstto break the silence.She was getting uncomfortable, most likely because I am supposed to be Galinda's (her friend) boyfriend and Galinda was not around. That is not proper I guess. I did not budge though. "Fiyero, please! Don't look at me like that! I need to get to work on this essay! I are ready have so much work to do and I suspect you do as well!" Although I wanted to stay, I march out of the room. Elphaba got up from her bed and shut the door behind me. I stood there for a moment, wondering whether or not I should go back into the room and just tell Elphaba right then and there my feelings for her and how she looks so much like my mother, but deciding Elphaba needed her space, I walked back to my dorm room.

I almost forgot; I received a letter from home by carrier pigeon today. The letter was from Lene and Sri. Lene, as her curious self always does, wanted to know everything about Shiz University and the whole of Oz in general. What is the weather like? What do woman wear? What do they eat here? Am I making friends? And everything else. I wrote her as best a letter as I could, but I left out Elphaba and her having our mother's eyes (Lene would not believe me if I told her) and I left out any big details about Galinda and that mess.

Sri's letter was a bit more subtle than Lene's. Sri's letter was more on what has been happening around Kaptio in my absence. Not everyone in the city was very happy evidently, when they found where my father and uncle had sent me. Sri was at a garden party with a client of hers when she overheard a women tell her husband a a few ofhis friends that she thinks thatUncle Mejnun is trying to steal th throne from my father and is tryingto get rid ofme. I though I would not miss the cutting coments of Arjiki woman taht can rip a man to pieces, but I am actually missing that now, since woman here, except for Elphaba could not speak like that in a million life times.

The letter also included a small note from Uncle Mejnun himself, asking not about me, but asking how to keep Zuri out of the kitchen, and in Kaptio. She has been trying to run to me over the last few weeks. But that is Zuri for you. Wants her master and will do anything to see him.

I just heard Galinda. Oh, what does she want now? Got to go.

Fiyero

**Ok. I need help. I am having a bad case of writers block.I will credit you to the ideas ifI take them, but I need help with starting what happens after Elpahba becomes the Wicked Witch of the West. I have my major story plots set, but they don't come in for another few months in the story.**


	14. Entry 14

**Veronika Green: I know I know. I need to start using the spell-checker. I am just terrible at spelling. I am going to try and use a spell checker more often. And on your story (which I love) are you going to be changing around the ending or are you just filling in the blanks? **

sesshomarubsessed: Wow! Don't kill yourself over giving me ideas. But I love them all. I do believe I will stick one or two in here within the next few chapters. I will inform you when I do and I will credit the idea to you.

**Entry 14**

Another week since I last wrote and few things have changed around Shiz.

To Elphaba and mine relief, Galinda failed to get reservations at the OzDust Ballroom. How she failed, I don't know. But Galinda being Galinda, she did not let her celebration party idea for Elphaba get killed like that. She and her friends are now planing for a dance party in one of the convention halls in Shiz. She was able to get one of those for the night. Although Galinda has been complaining about the color of the walls and the carpet, so we'll see where this goes.

I have still, not told Elphaba my feeling for her. She is not letting me. Even since that day in her room, she has been avoiding me at all costs. She takes a longer way to her classes, she will not even look at me in class, and if I do manage to bump into her, she pretends as if I am not there or as if she does not know me.

Who I have bumped into a few times is Nessarose, Elphaba's younger sister (by two or three years) who is in the wheelchair. Three days ago, while trying to follow Elphaba from her Language class to her dorm, I ended up lithely falling over Nessarose. Or not as much falling over as crashing into her chair and almost pushing her out of it. My mother always reminded me that can't go charging around like a wildebeest everywhere I go.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as I gathered myself and help her from falling out of her chair.

"Ness...Nessarose, I am so, so, so sorry! Are you okay?" She looked at me with wide eyes, as if not believing that I was next to.

"Yes. I am okay...Prince..."

"Fiyero. You can forget the "prince." I was not feeling in a princy mood (when am I these days) and I was the one who had to be apologizing and talking.

"I better be getting back to my dorm...Fiyero." She began wheeling herself away, but me, wanting to help her and maybe, get a chance to see Elphaba (she s very protective of Nessarose, the same way my mother was protective of Lene and me) I ran up to her and offered to wheel her back to her room. Her reaction when I offered, was quite shocked, but as soon as I started pushing her towards her room, she calmed down. Nessarose's room is connected to Madam Morrible's and she shares it with two other disabled students. I don't really know why I did it. Most likely it was because I wanted to (as I said before) to see Elphaba, but I guess I was doing a random good deed, and that is always good.

After arriving at her room, (Elphaba was not there and neither were either of her roommates) I opened the door for her and she thanked me.

"Hey, uh Nessarose, would you mind telling Elphaba that I am looking for her and I need to talk to her when you see her?" I don't know if it was my imagination, or at that moment did Nessarose glance over to the side of the room, avoiding me. My eyes, at that point fell down to Nessarose's feet. Until that moment, I had never relized that Nessarose has a pair

"Yes. I will tell her you stopped by...and that you want...need to speak with her. Thank you for pushing me up to my room Fiyero." She then wheeled herself in the room and then shut the door behind herself. I walked back to my own dorm room, defeated. I don't know whether or not Elphaba was behind the door on, but Nessarose knows that Elphaba does not want to see or talk to me. Defeated, I walked back to my own dorm room, only to be meet outside the doorby Galinda, Shen Shen and Pfanne. The three started chirping and chittering about the party for Elphaba like a flock of peacocks do when matting. Galinda then, began talking about clothing and everything like that. I was then pushed out of the room by the girls and ushered down to get a better look at the convenction hall. Then the girls forgot about me and started discussing what Galinda should wear to the party. I left at that point. It was easy. A herd of hyenas could of pounded away from that trio of vultures and not of been heard at all.

I just don't get how Galinda can be so obsessed with her looks and her clothing. She is more obsessive with her looks then ahsiegs in Kaptio do! And they look beautiful for a living! They are dancers and entertainers and serve as dates for the men who don't have one. And yet, Galinda is more picky about her looks than Sri is!

Looking at the stars from my window I am now remembering an ancient saying about life and the small time we each have to live life. Nosra Nahtanoj was aheader when he once just walked into the palace and told my great-great-great-great grandfather (I think that is correct) and told him the now famous saying "Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today."

Fiyero

**I have a disclaimer on this chapter. The lyrics in the last paragraph belong to Jonathan Larson, the creater of "RENT." They do not belong to me.**


	15. Entry 15

**sesshomaruobsessed: You can see how desperate Fiyero is to tell Elpahba. He and Nessarose are going to have more encounters like that later.**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: On your CSI coment: I think you need to turn off the TV on Monday, Wensday, and Tursday night. I know what the CSI Symdrom is. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Veronika Green: Prince-O-Meter. That had me laughting out loud! I am so glad that you love "Memoirs of a Geisha" and my story!**

**Entry 15**

Another week since I last wrote (I am getting into a system here. Ha. Ha.) and again, I have yet to tell Elphaba of my feelings. Then again, what else is new? But I do have some good news: I have broken-up with Galinda.

I am writing this at night, after Elphaba's going away "party." Hard to call it a party for Elphaba though, since she was present for only a few minuets before sneaking out of the hall. Deciding to make a last-ditch attempt to talk to Elphaba, I told Galinda I was going to get her a drink and I quietly snuck out of the room.

It was hard to find Elphaba in the small woods where she had hidden, she blended in to the trees so well. I finally found her sitting under a weeping willow tree on the ground, her legs spread out. She was holding the green envelope in her hands and she was gazing at the stars.

Taking a deep breath I slid next to her. Elphaba jumped, startled by me. She mistook my appearance as trying to bring her back to the party.

"I'm not here to bring you back. I can see that your not a party person."

"Thank you. You can go back to the party now." She turned her face away from me like she did not want to look at me again. I was determined to tell her my feelings for her. I slid next to her again and read the letter she was holding over her shoulder.

"Please, stop touching me!" I had no clue what she was talking about. Then I realized my hands had found their way to her shoulders and they were massaging then. The fabric her dress was made out of felt like rough twine, but I could feel her soft, silk-like skin under the fabric.

I was trying to get up the courage to tell my feelings, so I diverted the conversation. "Do you know what you are going to wear to see the Wizard. I don't know that much about fashion, but I do know you can't wear this thing to see the...leader of Oz."

"I don't have anything else, so I guess I'll just hope that he sees who I am underneath my ragged clothes and ugly green skin." Worry was quite clear in her voice.

"Can't your father send you something? He has sent Nessarose a lot of very nice things. Those fantastic shoes for one." I was shocked at Elphaba's response; she started crying. Not a lot, but tears like clear pearls started rolling out of her eyes.

"My father loves Nessarose with all of his cold heart. He does not love me. He hates me." At that point, I should of stopped. But, her mother was dead, her father did not care for her. Her life suddenly seamed to be a image of _my _life.

"How can your father hate you? Your quite beautiful, very smart and caring towards your sister?"

She then drove me into her own story. Her mother, like mine, is dead! What happened is not that far off from how my own mother died After Elphaba was born green, her father became so worried that the next time their mother got pregnant, that the next child would also come out green (I don't blame him) that he made their mother, Melena, chew milkflowers, all day and all night. But the milkflowers made their mother give birth to Nessarose prematurely, with her legs crippled. And their mother, well, as Elphaba put it, "never woke up." And her father blames her for that! Sweet Oz! It was those damn milkflowers fault. Elphaba, by the time she finished her story, was truly crying, with streams of pearls coming out of her eyes.

Elphaba got up and then walked away silently, leaving me on the verge of tears, and a strong wanting to go and strangle her father. Before I knew it though, Galinda was beside me, all bubbly and playful, which made me mad. She had no clue what I had just experienced.

"You want to head back and maybe have some excitement in an extra room down the hall?" She leaned over on me and began kissing me.

I yanked away and spit out, releasing all my anger: "Galinda, I care about you, but I have been _thinking_ it is time for us to take a break!" I ran off so fast, I think I got close to seeing what it is like to fly.

I am now back in my dorm and I am so mad about everything. And I am so mad at _myself_ now! Not about Galinda, but about Belkis! I have just realized why I don't speak to her. All these seven years, I have silently blamed her for the fact that our mother is gone, and I hate myself for that! I needed someone to blame, and I picked Belkis. I am going to put down this journal now and write the longest letter I have written in my life to Belkis. I don't know what I am going to write to her about, but I am not going to be Elphaba's father, who has himself convinced that Elphaba is responsible for his wife's death, as that was his pathetic way of dealingwith it and not blaming himself.I am not going to be like that.

I have decided I will tell Elphaba my feelings. Tomorrow before she leaves at the train station.I don't care what happens I will! I don't care if Galinda is there or not!I swear I will! I swear to my mother and my whole family!

Fiyero

**Did Elphaba seam in character in this chapter? Did she start crying too soon?**


	16. Entry 16

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Ok. I'll tell you all what Galinda was really going to do. I am planing on at some point writing a "Glinda Diary" and when Galinda was trying to get Fiyero alone, what she is trying to do is have a talk with him, but she thinks she needs to trick him to get him to talk.**

**sesshomaruobsessed: Ok, your right, Galinda is going to be like nothing happened when we meet her again. Glad I am keeping everyone in character.**

**Entry 16**

Oh! May the gods not curse me for the rest of my life! May my mother not hate me; for I failed to tell Elphaba my feelings! Oh! Ok. Now that I have control of myself, let me start at the morning.

Last night my sleep was plaged by not only that dream containing my mother and that black figure, but new dreams about what Elphaba's family life when she was a child must of been like. I did not wake up until about 10:00 am, and since Elphaba's train left at 10:30am, I was in a huge rush. Boq, my roommate was already gone and i just grabbed the first thing I saw to wear, which was my Shiz uniform, while pulling my jacket out of my bag, I felt the persered red piluts that Sri had given me. Wanting to give Elphaba something, I grabbed the flowers. On my way out of Shiz, I found a blue silk ribbon on the ground and quickly tied in around the flowers.

Back home in Kaptio most of the buildings are all made of stones fitted together. Arches made out of stone frame all the streets. Many homes share the same walls to save resources and money. Some houses slightly lean out over a street, making a tunnel. The streets narrow and are paved with a special mixture of soil, water and ground grass heads. The high number of narrow streets make it hard to navigate sometimes, but knowing Kaptio by heart, I can find my way around very easily. Here the buildings are all made out of perfectly aligned bricks and the streets are made out of jumbled stones that make riding in a carriage very bouncy. The roads are quite well marked though, so it is not that hard to find one's way around. I found a carriage that was carrying a few others to the train station and joined them.

When I arrived at the train station, it was easy to find Elphaba's train platform number, but the number of people at the station made it hard to find Elphaba herself. After pushing though many groups of people, I finally found Elphaba (with Galinda) at the end of the platform. I was not about to let Galinda stop me, but as I ran to give Elphaba the flowers, I ran right into Galinda, who has forgotten that I broke-up with her last night.

"Fiyero, over here dearest." She extended her arm and caught me by my own, but I was close enough to Elphaba to give her the flowers.

"Elphaba, I am so happy for you!" Elphaba looked shocked at first, but then took the flowers and looked at me with her eyes in a way that once again, reminded me of my mother, but Galinda, as always, had to but in.

"Yes, we are both so happy!" But I continued with my talk with Elphaba.

"Listen, I've been thinking..."

"Yes I heard." I glanced over at Galinda, who smiled guiltily at me.

"About...that Lion cub...and everything. I think about that day a lot."

"Me too! Poor Doctor Dillamond. It makes one want to... uh... take a stand. So I've been thinking of... uh... changing my name." Galinda had once again butted in and I could not believe what she had just said.

"Your name?"

"Well, yes! Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda." Well, I had no clue what to say, and neither did Elphaba. Suddenly, the words I was going to say to Elphaba left me. I was dumbfounded. I did not know what to say---at all.

"Oh well, that's very admirable of you... _Glinda_. Elphaba, good luck." I then did what I had swore not to do; I ran. I ran almost to the end of the platform, when I turned back, but at that moment,the clock's hands wereon the 10:30 marks and although I ran fast,I was too late by the time I got to the back of the platform again. I did see Elpahba and Glinda's faces in the train. It seams that Elphaba invited Glinda to the Emerald City with her. I could not catch the train, so I walked defeted back to the dorms.

I don't know what to do anymore. It seams that I can't get Elphaba alone for a few minuets, and if I mange to get her along, I can't find the words or Glinda or something or someone else interupts us. Well, Elphaba and Glinda are going to be back in a few days. I don't think the Wizard would want her to stop her education, but why do I have a bad feeling about this? I mean, from the Arjiki's point of view, the Wizard is just some creature that thinks he rules Oz from behind agold head and never shows his face. The little I know about the Wizard comes from me evesdropping on converstations between my father and advisors or my mother or uncle. The Wizard took power about the timeI was born. He then started souring relationships with the Vinkus and the Qualdings, while using all the money possible to build the Emerald City. He, over the years has payed little attention to the Vinkus tribes and has been consintrating on the Gillikins and sometimes the Munskinlanders. I could go on for hours about the Wizard and all the thingsI have heard about him. Few have been good or nice. But that is just my view on him. Elphaba has a very, very different view on him. She talks about him like a god. Everyone here does.

Well, I'll talk about it with Elpahba when she gets back.

Fiyero


	17. Entry 17

**If anyone finds alot of misspelled words in this chapter, it is because my Word Perfect was not working and I had no way to spell-check. I am so sorry about thatand Iam working on fixing the problem my computer has.**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I am thinking of how to write a "Glinda's Diary" but I am the complete opposite of Glinda,so it is not going to be easy. But I am planing on trying at some point. Thank you for reviewing!**

**sesshomaruobsessed: Well, Fiyero's reaction is coming up in this chapter and well, you are pretty close. Elphaba going to the Vinkus and getting hurt is a great idea! I love it!**

**Entry 17**

I don't know how to say what, in the two days since I last wrote has happened. My world has turned on its head and on its side in a few days. And I know that I am not being told the full, true story.

The day after Elphaba and Glinda went to the Emerald City, I woke-up to a commotion.Outside the door, there was what sounded like a herd of gazelle fighting over food. Students were screaming and yelling gibberish. Boq again (as normal) was not in our dorm I did not find out what the commotion was about until I made my way to the news stand. A paper called the _Oziad Enquire _was on news stands, with the headline that screamed: "WITCH OF THE WEST FLIES, THE ENEMY OF OZ!" Elphaba is now is big, big, big trouble! According to the papers, she is the Wicked Witch of the West! She is an "evil, wicked green woman..." who "mutated a pack of young, innocent monkeys to have wings..." and is a "pure evil woman who will do anything to overthrow the Wizard and take control of Oz!"

To my shock as well, Glinda was in the papers as well! Not as a "wicked witch" but as a "beautiful young Shiz student with the bravery of a lion, a tigar or a bear."With the "...bravery to stand-up to and nearly defet one of the..." I can't write down the rest. It is all lies! I know it!

I ran to the train station, needing to see Glinda as soon as she arrived, hopeing for her to tell me this was all a mistake. Butwell, half of Oz seamed to have the same idea. Never in my entire life have I sceen so many people in one spot. The last half-mile leading up to the train station was packed to the brink with people. Munskinlanders, Gillikins, Qualdings and every reporter from every paper in Oz was there. There were so many voices all talking at the same time, thatI could not depitct one word that they were saying. Not wanting to kill myself pushing thorugh the crowds, I found a willow tree to sit under and wait. While I was waiting, I worked on a painting of art class that I had not finished yet. Art is my favorite class and the teacher is a very nice older man.

After about an entire hour of waiting, the crowd when even more wild. I put the pencils I was using and the paper away and stood up just in time to see alarge green, heavly decorated carriage zoom past me being pulled by two white horses. Behind the carriage were guards in bright green uniforms and were branding guns and long sphears and trying to keep the crowds under control. I began running towards Shiz as fast as my legs would carry me. To my relife and luck, the crowds were being stopped at the Shiz gates. Only students of Shiz were being allowed in. I showed the ID I had been given and the gurads let me in. The crowds were pushing at the gate quite hard, but it did not fall down. The carriage carrying Glinda was out of my site, but I continued on to the dorms.

When I finally reached the dorms, the first place I went was Elphaba and Glinda's dorm. Arrving at the door, the first thing i noticed was that the card holder next to the door no longer held the card that read _Elpahba Thropp _and _Galinda Upland_, but instead held a card that only read _Glinda Upland. _I quielty knocked on the door three times. From inside the door came Glinda's voice.

"Please. No more interviews for today! I am very tired! Come back a little later." She did not sound sad or angry at all. She sounded like--Glinda--happy, normal Glinda.

"Glinda. It's Fiyero." At that moment, the door flew open and Glinda grabbed me and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh! My dear Fiyero! After all that has happened to me you are the light at the end of the tunnel for me!" She then yanked me into her room--which was almost completly absent of any evidence that just the day before there had been two girls living in the room instead of just one.Glinda's bed with it's pink and purple and fluffy covers was now in the center of the room. Elphaba's bed was gone, as was hr deskand trunkand cabinet. Glinda'sfurniture was spread outaroundtheroom and much of it was brand new. The only colors in the room were pink, light purple, light blue and yellow. The only evidence that another girl lived there at one point were a few marks on the floor.

Glinda flopped on her bed and smiled at me and indictaed for me to sit. I did. What happened over the next hour--I can't put into words. I tired to be sweet to Glinda, but whenever I started to talk about Elphaba or what had happened, she gently spoke of something else. She acted like someone was telling her what to say. Like someone was controlling her. After an hour, when we were finally finished, with not ever a word about Elphaba coming from her mouth, I left and headed back to my dorm. My head is still spinning and realing.

What I find most disturbing and heart-breaking is the fact that one article in the papers said that "we must avoid her eyes, for her eyes are the green of evil and one must not look directly at her eyes..."It went on and on. Her eyes are evil! If only they could of scene my mother's eyes, the same as Elphaba's. They are not evil eyes. They are misunderstood eyes. Not evil. Oh what am I going to do about this? Glinda knows the truth, but she won't let on.The Wizard probiltiy forced her into silence about what ever really went on in the Emerald City yesterday.

I need to break Glinda andI think I know how to. Fighting with Uncle Mejnun is not easy and I learned long ago how to use words to win fights with him. I thinkI will be able to apply them to this and get Glinda to tell me the truth. All I need to do is trick her.

Fiyero


	18. Entry 18

**Again, don't complaine about the bad spelling please.**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I know, my wrting of Glinda when I started off in this chapter was a little weak. Your find out in this chapter what Madam Morrible and the Wizard did to Glinda to make her act the way she did. Because Glinda is a little weak in the head.**

**Entry 18**

I know it. I know the truth now, and one part of me wishes I never learned it.

A week has passed and I decided this morning that it was time to get Glinda talking about what happened with Elphaba and the Emerald City. One reasonI was forced to wait a week was becauseover the past week, the number of reporters barging their way into Shiz has been so greatthat the security guards have almost died. I was wondering why Madam Morrible did'nt do anything about the crowds, but that comes later.I spent the whole entire week practing what I was going to say. When I was walking to Glinda's dorm, I tried to practice being all suave and cool for her. When I arrived at her dorm room and gently knocked on the door, Glinda greated me in wha has become her usual way; a huge kiss on the lips. In Kaptio, this would not be accepted at all! Nor would Glinda wearing short skirts at her age, I'll talk about that a little later.

After we were in her room and the door was shut, Glinda flopped on her bed and me, bracing up as much courage as I could, knelt down next to her, kissed her on the hand and began my talking.

"Oh Glinda! I have been waiting for so, so long and have been preparing for so, so, so long to tell you how proud of you I am!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I beg you to forgive me!"

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?"

"Forgive me for breaking-up with you and trying to leave your faboulus and brave self for that...that horrible...wicked WITCH." The words were hard to get out, but still, Glinda was falling into the trap, so on I went. "I cannot believe that I was ever even slighly attracted to that green-skined and green eyed monster! I cannot believe that we all could not see it--her evilness. It was plain in her very looks!"

"I...I...know." Glinda's voice faltted and I could plainly tell that she was near ready to tell me the truth.

"And most of all...how dare she rise up and go against your...our fanstastic and Wonderful Wizard of Oz, who evenI know is the most kind and amazing person in all of..." and them she finally broke.

"NO! NO! NO! Fiyero please don't tell me you out of all people belive the papers! Their all wrong! Elphaba is a _hero_ not a _villian_! It is the _Wizard_ who is the WICKED one!" Glinda froze, her face pertrfied. She knew what she had just done. She had spoken the truth.

"I KNEW IT!" I howled back. Glinda looked even more shocked. She had just relized that I had tricked her. Her face was like stone. Cold and with no emotion to show. A face carved into rock.

"You lied...and...tricked me? Fiyero, do you know what you have just done?" Her face barely moved at all.

"Yes. I know very, very well what I have done.I have found the truth.I have found out that what all the Vinkus tribes think of theWonderful Wizard of Oz is true."

"No Fiyero! You have just signed yourself a death contract!" Glinda looked paniced.

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about? Are you not allowed to talk about it?" Glinda's eyes then darted around the room. Then she ran to the door and locked it shut. She shut the blinds and locked the windows shut. Then she pulled me to knelling on the ground, and she told me the turth about what happened the day she and Elphaba went to the Emerald City.

The day in the Emerald City was about perfect. Elphaba loved the libaries and musumes of the city and Glinda, well, ejoyed the shopping the Emerald City offered. Glinda went into great detail about what they did, stalling the story until I barked at her to get going to the Wizard and what happened with him. When the two first arrived at the Wizard's chamber's they found out that another thing I learned is true: the Wizard does hide behind a large golden head, and the Wizard, is in fact, a man. Nothing special. Just a man. It also turns out that the Wizard's new press secretary is _Madam Morrible_! That explains why she does little to prevent the press from barging into Shiz. Madam Morrible then gave Elphaba a large book called the Grimmerie, which is an ancient spell book. The Wizard then asked her to use a spell to help a Monkey servent (Chistry or something like that) to leviate to watch the birds. And well, Elphaba can read the Grimmerie and when she chanted out the spell, I made the Monkey grow wings, and about a dozen other Monkeys as well! Then it was reveiled that Horrible Old Morrible and the Wizard set this whole thing up! The Wizard has no power at all! None at all! So he had to stoop so low as to trick Elphaba to do magic and power for him! The Wizard is also the one behind Dr. Dillamond's arrest and all theAnimal crulites going on! He offered Elphaba a chance to work with him, with his lies and everything because "everyone deserves the chance to fly." But Elphaba being Elphaba, she stole the Grimmerie and ran. That was when Morrible delarced Elphaba the Wicked Witch, and sent the guards after her.

While the guards were hunting for Elphaba and Glinda and panic was in the city, they were trapped in an attic. Glinda tried to get Elphaba to come back to the Wizard and work with him, but Elphaba made-up her mind that she was not going to bow down to the Wizard. She was going to go by herself and "defy gravity" on her own. She was going to trust her instints and leap. When the guards finally found them in the tower, Elphaba made a broom fly using the Grimmerie and tried to convince Glinda to go with her. But Glinda (as expected) did not go, only wish Elphaba good luck. Then the guards broke down and door and well, Elphaba was "defying gravity" before them on her broom.

When Elphaba was gone, the guards took Glinda back to the Wizard and Madam Morrible. The Wizard then offered a hero postition and a job working for him as soon as she left Shiz, on the basics that she went along with _their _story about Elphaba and kept quiet about the truth. That was when Glinda stopped her story. She just sat on her bed and looked at me.

"So...so...you are just...going along with...all of this?" I could hardly find word to put into my mouth.

"I had no choice Fiyero, and you must stay silent about this as well. If Morrible finds out she..."

"She will what? Kill me?" I am not afride of Morrible. "You are enjoying this aren't you? You love the hero status you are getting from this?"

"Well, Fiyero, people do need a hero these days."

"Yes, yes yes. I know that! But everygood hero needs a vilien. And your vilien is your BEST FRIEND!" I was loseing it.

"I know Fiyero, but look, I don't think Elphaba..."

"Go to Hell Ginda! You don't care about Elphaba at all! Well you do, in the sence that as long as she is alive now, you can retain and enjoy your hero status!" The words were all wrong. My anger was coming out in the wrong way, but I could not stop myself. "A foolish magpie that steals food from it's own kind would of though more of her friend!" I did not wait to see how Glinda responed. I ran to the door, unlocked it and ran back to the spot where Elphaba and I had set the Lion cub free. Throwing myself down onto the groundI could almost feel Elphaba and my motherthere, with me.

I am so afride now. For Elphaba's sake.I now have a haunting feeling that the black cloaked woman in my dreams with my mother is Elphaba, crying for help from me, but I can't reach her in time before she is killed.

Oh Mother! Please protect Elphaba. The one in the world who has your eyes and is the one I really do love.

Fiyero

**Okay, did I have Fiyero way out of character in this entry? I am afride I did. But after hearing what her heard, how would you of responed? Please review. Thank you.**


	19. Entry 19

**Markysgirl: Glad I am keeping Fiyero in character for you.**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I know, I know, I know. I was weak towards the end of that chapter, but don't worry, Fiyero will make amends with Glinda, but don't lose your patience. It is going to take a long, long time for that to happen.**

**sesshomarubsessed: And the Glinda Glory is going to continue for a while, but Fiyero's talk with her will have calmed her down a little bit, since he is the last one she wants to lose. Thank you so much for reviewing, and in a couple more chapters, Fiyero is going to be home with his family and Belkis and Sri and everyone. **

**Entry 19**

Okay, five days have passed and nothing has changed except for the fact that the Shiz University grounds are now swamped with more reporters than I can count. They are so annoying! Stopping every student in their tracks, asking if they ever spoke or talked to the Wicked Witch, or took classes with her, and just about everyone is quite joyful to respond. There are a few who are not, andI applad all of them.Yesterday I saw a boy punch a reporter who was harassing him and his girlfriend in the face and screamed at him that he is a vultue and should fly back to his nest to wait and hide. I look up to him now for that. As for me, I am very sure that Madam Morrible does not know that I know the truth about the Wizard and everything. I am treating her just like I treated her before, with a very grudging respect, like I respect Uncle Mejnun back home.

Speaking of home, I got a letter from my father and another one from Belkis yesterday. Well, Belkis did not write it, she just dictated it to Sika. Being only seven, I don't think she knows how to write very well. Most of the writing was expected of a seven-year-old, but she asked near the end if I had found some pretty yellow-haired girls to hang out with and she also asked if she had scene anyone who looked like my mother. It was like she had some powers to read my mind. What goes on in that head of hers? I am dying to know that now.

Saw an article in the paper about not only Glinda, but her family as well two days ago. It contained a photo of Glinda with her family of a mother, a father and three sisters, one older and two younger. And can you imange this: her parent's names are William IV and Victora Upland! Her sister's names are Victoria, Anne, and Mary. What are they? Royalty? They think they are after this whole thing. At least Glinda's mother does. She went on in the inverview about "my little diamond and emerald brooch." What is wrong with these people! Does everyone refer to their daughters as some kind of gemstone. They sure do treat them like they are one. Back home in Kaptio, men do protect women, but women are taught to defend themselves from rapists and home invaders. I mean, I bet if an attacker went into Glinda's home, she and her sisters and her mother would not know at all how to defend themselves. And women don't walk two steps behind men in public.

Glinda's mother and father went on for so long about how "we are so proud to of raised a little diamond who has the bravery of a lion..."that I began to feel sorry forher sisters and her brother, since their was not one mention of them. There was a small mentionofVictoria Jr.near the end,but that was all.Glinda told me nothing of her family before this article, so I have decided to tell her nothing of mine. She does not know that my mother is dead, or that Elphaba is a near mirror image of my mother. She does not know I have two younger sisters. She is never interested. The only thing about my home life in Kaptio she is interested in is the fact that I am a _prince. _Other than that, she does not seam to care at all. And by the way, she has all of her family alive.

But Glinda has become on thing for me; she has almost become protection from taunts about Elphaba be the Wicked Witch of the West and me being from the west! People has been asking me nonestop about what my people are going to do about her. I told one group of girls who had been harasing me that my father would "have that witch killed the moment she laied a toe on our lands." That satisifed the girls, and has satisifed most of the people who have asked me about my father, but the truth is, I don't know what my father is planing to do about Elphaba. He definally knows about her, but I don't know my father well enough to know what he is most likly going to do about her. I don't know how to ask him either. I guess my best bet is to write to Lene or Sri and ask them if they know what my father is doing or planing to do about her.

I am writing this in what has become my little piece of heaven here at Shiz. The poppy grove where Elphaba and I saved the Lion cub so long ago. I can still see Elphaba here. I can see my mother next to her. Their green eyes sparkling like leaves covered with the morning dew. The reason that I am writing this here and not in my dormis because Glinda had arranged behind my back for the two of us to do an interview together. I don't know why. When I asked her, she spoke some jibberish about settling the dust around what my people are going to be doing about Elphaba or something like that, but I strongly think that she tried to get me to do the interview because she wants to feel less guilty about taking all the fame she has. But I want no part of it, so i am hiding out here until I know the reporters are gone.

I have got to get to work on my letters to Sir and Lene, begging them for information about my father's plans for Elphaba. I know he can't just forget about her. The Arjiki are going to want protection against her "evil." Then again, they might not believe the lies.The Wizard has never been on good terms with the tribes of the Vinkus since his arrival, and has broken promises to us. So maybe I'll just hope that my people and the other Vinkus tribes believe the truth. Wait-- what in the world...

**Ha! Ha! So this is what it feels like to leave you at a cliff hanger. Don't kill me. Just review. Thanks**

**William: German name meaning "helmet" or "protection."**

**Victoria: Name of many origins meaning "victor."**

**Anne: Latin version of "Hannah" meaning "favour" or "grace."**

**Mary: English form of "Maria." Exact meaning not known.**


	20. Entry 20

**Oh! hids in corner)please forgive me! I have not updated in so long! So sorry about that!**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Mascot. First time I read that, I did not like it, but now it makes sense. Elphaba does almost become the symbol of the Vinkus tribes. Sorry though, the connection between Elphaba and Lani does not come for a long time.**

**Veronika Green: No need to hid, but if more people don't start reviewing, my story is not going to get any better and I might need to borrow your wicker chair if it is not banged-up beyond repair. I'll glad that you commented on the little "gem" thing. I wanted something that would seam "Gillikin-like."**

**Okay, this entry is going to have some bad language in it, but not alot of it. Did anyone notice that all of Glinda's family members are named after kings and queens of England. Fits royalty?**

**Entry 20**

The last entry I wrote ended with no ending. I was caught off-guard in the forest that night two weeks ago. My world, once again has turned upside down.

I was caught off-guard in the forest by sounds moving through the bushes, coming towards me. I stopped writting in mid-sentence because I needed to find out who was there. Crawling on my stomech, I quietly as possible approched a brush to hid behind. Then suddenly, hands came out of nowhere and grabbed me. My bag remained hidden in the bushes and they did not find it. One set of hands grabbed my shoulders and dragged me away. Another set of hands went to my arms and held them behind my back for another to bind them together with rope. I struggled, but it was no use, their own arms were far to strong for me to fight. After that, I don't know what happened. I remember screaming for help and then the world went black.

After that the next thing I remember is being draged like a sack of garbage into Madam Morrible's office, where she stood in front of her desk, waiting for me. The guards threw me in a chair and the sound of their boots leaving the room and the door closing followed, leaving me alone in the office with no one but Madam Morrible. I kept my head down at first, not wanting to look at her at all, but she soon forced my head up and looked me in the eyes. For the first time, I relized how black and evil her eyes are. Like the pits of hell or darkness.

"So, let's see here." Her voice wasice cold. She left my side and then leaned on one side of the desk, watching my every move. "I hear you have been having some problems with Glinda in recent days."

"We have been having personal problems with our relationship.. But we are trying to solve them out."

"Well, from my point of view, you have not been doing a good job of it."

"Well Madam, we try, but the press seams to have a way of butting their heads into our conversations."

"Let's skip the games your highness. I know you know." She then pressed a bell on her desk and the door flew open and the guards threw Glinda in the room! When Glinda looked up and saw me, she quickly moved her glance to out the window. I felt as if someone had just taken a knife to my back from behind. Glinda had betrayed me. Completly and utterly betrayed me! No wonder she could not even look at me!

"Glinda...you...told...her...that...I...knew!" I could not believe it!

"Now, as Glinda knows, I have an offer for you your highness in exchange for your silence."

"Really? You do? I am not surprised. What is it?" I glanced over at Glinda, who still stared out the window.

"The Wizard and I are willing to give you the possition of Captain of the Gaurdinstinly following your graduation from Shiz University in exchange for your promise to tell no one of this." She pushed an offical-looking sheet of paper towards me.

"Thank you for the offer, but if you are okay with it, I will leave Shiz at this moment, leave to my home in the Vinkus and never again take a step out of the Vinkus, my home." I spoke with my chin up. Unlike Glinda, who only looked up when I mentioned leaving here forever.

"That is not possible. I am offering you a chance."

"A chance to do what? To betray my family and my people? To comit myself to the Wizard, who has done nothing for the tribes of the Vinkus but make us enemys of Oz? Who has framed an innocent woman for crimes she did not comment in order to gain favor of himself?" I had gone too far...way to far.

"Well, well, well. I applad you for being brave, but it will not save you now. The Wizard has been keeping an eye on the Vinkus lately and has found proof of Arjiki problems with the Scrow in recent months. In fact, there was a kidnapping threat a few weeks ago." I could not believe what I had justh heard. "If you still refuse the job, the Wizard and I would be more than happy to give you to the Scrow."

"NO! NO! NO! Don't please don't! Don't make my people suffer for what I have done! I will do anything! ANYTHING! I will take the job!" I had no choice. She had backed me, a helpless little spider into a corner. She was a huge lion, and I could not find my way around her.

"No Madam! This has gone too far!" Glinda suddenly broke her silence, but not for long. Morrible muttered something about saying to the press that Glinda _helped_ Elphaba made her quite down. Morrible then made me and Glinda both sign the paper and then she sent us back to our dorms.

I did not dare go back to the poppy grove to retrive my book bag with this journal and my school supplies until only a week ago. The guards had not found it, nor had they bothered. There was evidence that anyone had been there since the confrontation.It had rained before I got there though, but my bag, well sewn by Sika, had held most of the water out. Being under the bush helped as well. But some of the pages where a little damp, so I was forced to let them dry before writing again today.

I don't know what to do now. I have just commited an act of treason against my family and my people. And I am the prince! How am I going to tell Father about this?

Mother if your up there, please help me, give me a sign or a hint of whatto do,if your not too ashmned of me to.

Fiyero


	21. Entry 21

**Veronika Green: Thanks for the chair. Sorry i did not update sooner, but it is finals weeks UGG! I'll update more often as soon as those horrid tests are out of the way. I think I'll have a quick chapter up tomorrow.**

**sesshomaruobsessed: Thank you so, so, so much for all of your lovely comments! **

**Entry 21**

One whole month since I last wrote and the only good thing I can write about is the fact that the winter holiday is coming up and that means two whole weeks I can spend back home. It is freezing cold here and the sky now no longer bears liquid rain, but instead crystlized cold white flakes of snow. It is so wierd.I have never in my life scene something like snow. Luckly, I am not the only one. The Qualdling students, who come from the southern marshes, are just as bizzared by snow as I am. It is also neat though as well. It's like thousands of white and cold Cakke tree blossoms falling from the sky.

I have made a new friend though. He is Gillikin, and altough he is quite wealthy, he is also very nice and does not judge me for where I come from or by my title. His name is Marius Altyro and he is the son of a wealthy land owner in the Upper Uplands, same part of Gillikin that Glinda is from. Marius it turns out, is the one whoI saw punching the reporter in the face. I met him face to face a few weeks ago and we got to talking about Elphaba and Glinda and the whole situation there. It turns out that Marius does not approve fully of the Wizard. He finds it disturbing that people can call someone a great leader when the leader never once has shown his face in public. His father thinks the Wizard is a god who should be worishped, butMarius has nver caught on to that.He also showed a great intrest in my home life and everything like that. He thinks it would be a very lovely place to vist. He is a good friend to me.

But Iamvery worried about Nessarose. She has not been taking to Elphaba being all wicked very well, and I don't blame her.Whenever I see her, she seams to be getting thinner and thinner by the day, and she always has dark circles under her eyes. The few students who treat her like she is the suppovisly wicked one is not helping her either. Walking near the river that runs through the Shiz grounds the other day, I found her, by the river in her chair as always, staring at her feet, with the silver shoes. Walking up to her, I gently put my hand on her shoulder and her head spun around. She smiled sweetly at me, but her lips were so cracked and thin from the cold snow, that one could barely tell it was a smile.

"Do you need some help getting back inside?" It was quite cold outside and Nessarose was not wearing a very heavy jacket.

"No just leave me out here to freeze. I don't care. Elphaba would'nt either."

"I think Elphaba would."

"No she would not! She proved that when she flew off on her damned broomstick!" Nessarose's eyes were full of tears. "Just let me freeze to death!"

"No. I am not going to that." I snapped at her. I grabbed her wheelchair handles and began pushing her back to her dorm. She barely protested, for her lips were now bleading badly. I pushed her to the bottom floor of her dorm where we were met by no one else but Madam Morrible. I did not stop, but instead tried to wheel Nessarose past her, but Morrible jumped in front of our way.

"Now, now, now. What have I here." She looked down at Nessarose, who had her own head down.

"You have a disabled young woman needed to get back to her dorm and change her clothes." I snapped back

"Well, I will take it from here." She grabbed Nessarose's chair from my fingers and began wheeling it herself.

"NO!" Nessarose screamed. "I want Fiyero to do it." Her lips were poring out blood which was dripping over her jacket and blouse. But Morrible did not stop, but wheeled her down the hall and out of my sight.I stood there for a moment before charging down the hall and wrestling Nessarose from Morrible's hands. Morrible stared me for a moment before gathing her dress and marching back down the hall.

When Nessarose and I reached her dorm room, no one else was there. I went to the bathroom and got a towel wet and began washing the blood from her lips and from her face. She was crying. I tooka bottle ofArjiki medicine I had in my shoulder bag and gently rubbed it on Nessarose's lips. The sweet seent of the oil calmed her a little bit.

"You think Elphaba does care about me still?" She asked though her tear-stained eyes.

"Yes. I do. I think Elphaba would give up her crusade at any moment if someone was trying to hurt she." I gently told her. "Her love for you is much more powerful than this cruade she is on."

Nessarose smiled and I left her to get changed with the help of another assistant there who was not happy to see me there. I trudged back to my own dorm room where Boq had a huge article about Elphaba on his lap. We did not speak a word to each other, but Boq was muttering something under his breath about how he could not of scene her evil. The press and damn Morrible have 90 of Oz eating out of their hands!

Fiyero


	22. Entry 22

**AGGGGG! IF YOU READERS DON'T START REVIEWING...I AM GOING TO TAKE VERONKIA'S WICKER CHAIR AND BEAT YOU SO HARD OVER THE HEAD...!**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I wanted Fiyero to take a small revenge on Morrible while doing something good at the same time. Nessarose just popped into my head. Thanks so, so much for reviewing! **

**pottergirl15: Well, the ball is a long, long way away. A few years. Thank you for reviewing!**

**sesshomaruobsessed: Your right about Boq. He thinks too much! Oh No! Marius is a ancient Roman name meaning "male." He going to have a larger presence a few chapters later, but look to the bright side, Beliks is back!**

**Entry 22**

There's no place like home. That's all I can say to finally being home, even if it is only for two weeks.

Just being home, in the city surrounded by high walls and the Lesser Kells. To smell the sents in my nose that I know and love. After the Easterners strange accents, my own accent is delicious to my ears. It is a wonder for my eyes to set their sights apone what I love and hav known my entire life. My skin relishes in the touch of the muslin and sandstone.

But something quite strange and scary is happening around here. I learned from Uncle Mejnun that a few weeks ago, a young girl came down with a bizzare illness that no one, not even Sika had heard of, or scene before. According to Sika, who I asked about the illness, the bug or whatever it is,(this is how Sika described it to me)causes the blood vessels in the eyes to break, causing severe redness and with some cases, pain in the eyes; a high fever, and most bizzarly, the illness causes the person's skin to turn a ghostly white; first around their eyes and their fingers, and then their whole body. Sika did not let me see the two in the most advanced stages, but she claimed they looked like undead vampires or ghosts to her. Whatever this thing is, I hope Sika and the rest of the docters and healers in the city can find a cure for it.

Other things have changed around here since I left two-and-a-half months ago, well some things have. Others are just the way I left them. Zuri is the same way I left her: pushy and always wanting attention and food. Tau is also the same. He was not at the palace to greet me, but instead in the forest, gathing up more herbs and flowers for his parents, who are working this "vampire-ghost disease." After getting reaqained with Father,Lene and everyone else, I went up to the hills to find Tau. I found him near a patch of bright blue piluts (there is always one color of piluts in bloom during any time of the year)and a red kossa tree, which had lost it's blossoms. His black cloak and long black hair blened in perfecly with the kossa tree's bark.

"All I can say is that my parent are obsessed with finding a cure for this disease. They have me doing nothing but gathing anything I can find." Tau flopped on his back and stared up at the sun. "So, could youme about the world beyond the Great Kells?"

"Well, let's see here. First of all, the girls dress in the wierdest way. They dress in short skirts at seventeen that are made out of heavy, dark fabric all-year-round!" Tau found it all fansinating."There are all of these regulations for the wealthy. They always have to be prime and proper. Many of the girls there have never climed a tree or swam in a pool their whole lives."

"How do they bring women up there? Pamper them like little clumps of jade?" Tau's mention of jade made me think of Elphaba and her own jade-colored skin. I told Tau more about Glinda and what school was like over there. I also told him about Marius and he seamed to not be bothered by the fact that I had found another close friend. We spent most of the daylight hours we had gathering up whatever herbs we could find for Tau's parents.

I hope Tau's parents arn't going to have himworkinground-the-clock forlong.My fatherjust announced that the annual Saint Leyla Ball is coming up in nine days, so there is a lot of work for the servants to do around the palace. Saint Leyla is the saint of the night and the stars. It gets dark early late in the year now, so there is more star-time now. We have an annual celebration for her. It's a big one too. One of the biggest of the year and I hate missing it, for it is the most fun as well. The palace andthe center square in front of the palace during this time are decorated with streams of blues, purples, blacks, and silvers. Everyone looks foward to this. Everyone dresses up in their best clothing with silver jewelry. The ashiegs put on their best shows during this celebration, often telling the story of Saint Leyla. She is, in my opiton, the most beautiful saint we have. Her carvings and paintings depict her with honey-colored skin, midnight-black hair falling to her waist, and green eyes. That figures. She wears a long black dress with mother-of-pearl sewn on like the stars at night.

A few days ago, just before I left Shiz, I found an article in the paper about Elphaba. Turns out Elphaba has been hanging around Gillikin more than she has here. Some wealthy land owners have accused herof breaking into their stables at night and letting loose all of the Horses into the woods. I have not asked my father about Elphaba yet. I don't know how to.

I think I need to let all my troubles go now. I will worry myself to death. I am home now, and I need to enjoy the time I have here.

Fiyero

**Leyla is a name from Turkey. It means "the night and the light that brightens it."**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note**

I hate to tell all my loyal readers this, but I am stopping this story.

NO! NO! NO! I'm just joking, but what i am doing is going back and editing the story. I had some wording goofs and such. I'll also be adding dialoge to some entrys and more details about Kaptio and the Arjiki.So I'm going to be doing that for the next week or so. But after that I'll start updating again.

If you have any sujestions on goofs you have found, please tell me.

Thanks!


	24. Entry 23

**Some people need to START REVIEWING! Please! I really enjoy feedback.Anyway, I am giving you this link to a picture I uploaded on a friend's PhotoBucket site because I want to show you what the basic look of theclothing that Arjiki women wear. There ballroom gowns I know, but the basic shape these gowns have is what the Arjiki wear, in every color with all types of decorations. Arjiki women love to dress up, but they make the basic gown shape first before decortating it. I have also included photos of the type of jewelry and acessories that the Arjiki have and wear. (Did that make any sense?)**

http/s37. Green: I think I still need your wicker chair for a longer time than I though I would need it for, for people are NOT REVIEWING! Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**sesshomaruobessed: Glad you are loving all of the characters I created. Fiyero is talking with others about Elphaba, but as the "Wicked Witch of the West", who is evil, and not as "Elphaba," the girl who has his beloved mother's eyes.**

**Entry 23**

I am writing this the day before the Saint Leyla Ball is too take place,and the whole city is bustling with excitement, despite the fact that this disease is still prevalent. The tailors are busy making either ashieg costumes or special outfits that woman or men have ordered. The flower shops are overflowing with purple piluts. The silver smiths are busy pouring out the silver jewelry and flask needed for the cermoney, even the children help out.I spent the morning and afternoon hours of the last few days doing my part to help out. I spent that time on the front balcony of the palace that overlooks the center plaza, sorting though baskets of silk strips of black, white, silver, purple, and blue fabric with Negatwa, or actually carving stars out of wood blocks. I actually do enjoy carving the stars to hang on the fabric strips to hang from the roofs of buildings. Carving the original decorations into the stars is a way for me to show whatever artistic talent i have, which is not much.

I have other problems on my hands as well. Although it is the winter months even here, it is still quite warm, and I still have marks on my arms from that night with the guards and Morrible. So I have been keeping on my long-sleeved shirts. And well, Belkis it turns out, is more than just an all-innocent little seven-year-old. She caught on.

It was the day before the ball and every servant in the palace was running around with decorations. I was in my room, taking refuge from all the chaos. Zuri was also in my room, as Uncle Mejnun did not want her getting in the way of the preparations. Zuri's only about as high as my waist,with tan short fur, but she can get in the way very easily. Around noon, Belkis and Negatwa (who is now one of her handmaiden) found their way in. Negatwa had work to do with the large basket of black strips of muslin she had under her arm, so Belkis stayed with me. It was quite uncomfortable at first, and Belkis stayed in a corner, playing with her plum purple gown and a long floater she had on her arm, and I stayed on my bed, carving some random object out of wood with a knife, and staring at a photo of my mother and myself, but we settled down enough to play a few games of gebeta. I was trying to go easy on Belkis, but oddly, she seamed to be doing the same, so most of our games ended up odd and bizarre ties. It was getting hotter as the day went by, so I started burning up in the shirt I was wearing.

"Fiyero, why don't you just roll-up your sleeves if your hot?" Belkis asked in her innocent seven-year-old tone.

"I'm not hot. I'm fine." But Belkis did not buy it, she crawled onto my bed and then reached for my sleeves with her tiny hands.

"It's quite easy too..."

"DON'T!" I howled, but it was too late. Belkis was staring at the bruises that framed my left wrist.

"Fiyero, what happened?" I did not know what to say. I was searching my head as fast as I could, trying to find something I could say to throw her off course.

"Well, Belkis," I quickly lowered my voice down to the most gossipy tone I could. don't tell Father or Uncle, but I was getting into trouble by swimming in a pond off-campus that had some sharps roots in it." Belkis sat there for a moment, processing what I had just said in her head.

"Oh Fiyero!" She cried out "Is that supposed to be left up to my age to play like that?" She laughed and then danced out of the room, her floaters following her like wings. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't want to involve any of my family, or anyone in the Vinkus, in the mess I have with old Horrible Morrible and the Wonderful Wizard (who I have yet to meet in person.) in Gillikin.

Well, maybe tomorrow I can just forget about the whole thing for just one day and enjoy my time here. I have been writing that alot. I have yet to tell, well anybody about...the thing with...You-Know-Who. And frankly, I don't have a clue how to. It will give my father a heart attack, or worse.

Fiyero

**Now I am serious. Please read and review! I really want feedback, it helps me with my story.**

**Gebeta: an African game similar to "mancala." **

Okay. Brief disclaimer: I don't own the phrase "You-Know-Who." J.K Rowling, author of the Harry Potter books own that one.


	25. Entry 24

OMG! Here is the next chapter. It's a little short I know, but the next one is going to be longer, I promise. The reason for the lack of updates is I have had writer's bock on this one chapter alone. I have about four or five other unfinished chapter that have about 400 words each now!

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Thank you so much for reviwing! I know that last chapter was short, and this one is going to be short as well I think, but my next enrty is going to be long. Keep on reviewing! **

**Veronkia Green: I know, I am the world's worst speller, but I went though a few chapters and fixed most of my spelling errors. Could you tell me what a betta reader is? I have not one clue.**

**Okay readers, I have news for you. Big news for you. I don't know if I am going to go though with this plan or not, but I wanted to warn you that I might stray from the original "Wicked" story and rewrite it. Or what I am saying is that I will change the story and not go by the musical anymore. So many people are doing it, and I have some original and exciting ideas of my own that I would love to try. So tell me what you think.**

**Entry 24 **

I am writing this right after the Saint Leyla Ball. It is nearly four in the morning, but I am still wide awake.

The whole evening was just fantastic and it did take my mind off of my problems for several hours. Just about the entire city was decorated in traditional Leyla Ball decorations. The center city plaza looked like a fairy wonderland at night, with all the streamers baring flowers and glow-in-the-dark painted stars. Standing in the middle felt like you were truly in the middle of the sky, with nothing but the stars around you.

The ashiegs were also beautiful. Specially made purple, dark blue, and black dancing kemises with the most delicate silver embroidery shone under the lights. The silver floaters that fell from their arms danced behind them, following their every movement, and making them look even more beautiful and graceful then they were. After the ashiegs finished their fantastic roteins, it was time for the celebration dancing to began. Men swept women into their arms and whirled them into a pattern of waltzes and deer-trots. I stayed back, wanting to dance with no one other than Elphaba. But Sri soon came up to me (most likely at Tau's request), in a dancing gown of her own that had red flowers flowing across a black field asked me if I would dance with her. I just jumped up and swung her into a rocky waltz.While dancing with Sri, I saw Tau drag Negatwa onto the dance floor. That's surprising. Negatwa is not the dancing type, but she sure looked like she was having fun. Sri and Negatwa seamed to be able to keep their distance from each other.

The only part of the ball that did not turn out perfect was the fact that someone put liberal amounts of spices to the apple cocktails, making it so spicy that one could not tell what it was originally. Tau is first suspect on my list. Him and myself use to do things like that all the time together. Tau has picked up on the fact that I am not who I use to be in terms of partying and fooling around. As he noted when he noticed I had not been dancing.

"What has Shiz done to your head Fiyero? Normally you would be sweeping into the crowd and dancing with any girl you could find."

"Well..you...see Tau, I have found...a..a...girl...from...from Shiz that I like a lot, and well...she...she...could not come home with...with me. Her parents did not approve." It was not a full lie. I have found a girl from Shiz that I like, love in fact, and she could not come home with me.

"Oh parents! They just never understand! Most likely they just want her home to take came of the younger kids!" Tau laughed and I forced a smile, since that is the reason I meet Elphaba in the first place. The only reason her father sent her to college was because Nessarose was going to college.

But the two people I am wishing were here are not here. Mother and Elphaba. I want them here, them both here, more than anything else. How I am wishing they were somehow here now. I had a dream about them last night. Not the nightmare that haunted me a month ago, but a enjoyable and happy ending dream. I dreamed about what I really truly want. Mother still alive, her hazel eyes glittering in the lamplight at night, dressed in a long dark blue kermis with long floaters down her back, her white shawl over her shoulders. Her clinging to my father, giving him the strength and he look of her eyes that he needs to be truly happy again. Her watching Belkis and Lene play and dance with all the others. Her watching me, who Elphaba was next to, dressed in a long silver kemis with beads that jangled as she moved and white lilies stuck in her hair with white ribbons.

I want that to be true. I want it to happen so badly, but never will it happen. Never. Mother is dead and nothing is going to turn back the clock and change it. Elphaba is who-know-where, and I don't think that she is going to be around anytime soon, or she is not going to be able to be a citizen again for a long time, if ever. The Wizard has so much of Oz believing that she is truly a wicked witch that well...you know. No you can't know...your a book of paper. Ha. Ha.

That was one of the servants now, telling me to turn off my light and get as much sleep as I can. Like that is going to be possible. The sun will rise in a few hours, and I am not even tired. I'll just stay up with the light off, but that does mean no more writting in this book for tonight. So goodnight.

Fiyero

**Okay, Kennedy Leigh Morgan, don't kill me, but I got the spiked punch idea from "Ever After." It just had me laughing when I read it originally and I wanted to insert it into my story. But it is your idea.**

**The tone and some of the words when Fiyero was wishing for his mother and Elphaba to be next to him was inspired by "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from "The Phantom of the Opera" with lyrics by Charles Hart.**


	26. Entry 25

Veronika Green: Thanks for reviewing. Fiyero is hurting. I have not yet loss ed someone close to me yet, so I just have to use my imagination to write what he is going though. Well, my WordPerfect is finally up and running again, so I am able to fix mistakes by myself now. Thanks for the offer though.

**Entry 25**

I am back at Shiz now for another two-and-a-half months before another short break. I did not want to return, but my promise withMorrible has forced me to. I think that if I had asked my father, he might of letme stay home and of pulled me out of Shiz. But I did notask, nor could I.The only thing I looked foward too about going back was seeing Marius, who is my only true friend here. I guess Nessarose could be counted as a friend though. I ran into both of them today, and I also had my first meeting with Elphaba's and Nessarose's father. When I arrived, I avoided the busy train station and instead started walking straight to the dorms.It was quite windy when I arrived, so everything was blowing around. I clutched my Shiz jacket closely around me.Marius ran to me as soon as he saw me outside the dorm rooms, his long blond hair whipping around his head in the high wind.

"Fiyero! How you doing?" His smile was so large, it made me feel a little more cofortable here.

"I'm doing well. It was such a relife to be able to go back to my home again and be with my own people."

"Wish I could say the same myself." Marius sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, for starters, my father was not home for almost the entire time. He was in the Emerald City, working on some big government project. Sent my mother, and my brother and I gifts in packages like he always does." His watery blue eyes gaised down at the ground.

"He asked me about how school was going and when I mentioned you and...where you are from...he told me to be "cauious" around you. He trusts everything the Wizard says and therefore, he does not like you."

"He's never even met me and he hates me?"

"Welcome to my world" Maruis sighed. "My mother was not exactally thrilled when she heard I was hanging out with an Arjiki boy. Did not mention you were a prince."

"Don't think it would of helped." I said shyly. "I just don't get it. What is the big deal with me being Arjiki?"

"Well, for one thing, my father knows nothing about the Vinkus, the Arjiki, or anything like that,and well, what he does not understand - he hates."

"What one does not understand, one fears."

Naturally, Marius had alot more with him than I had, although I think most of it is stuff his parents pack for him that he really does not need. We got our hands on two luggage carts and began wheeling them towards the boys dorms. We were just crossing the main area of the courtyard park when suddenly, I heard Nessarose call to me from behind us.

"Fiyero!" I turned and saw Nessarose in her wheelchair, looking alot better than before the break.

"Nessarose!" I called back. "It is so happy to see you." I told Marius I would be a moment and he continued on to the dorms with his own luggage cart. Just as I reached Nessarose, from around the corner came a tall man with a bald head who turned out to be Elphaba and Nessarose's father. He was dressed in a long, red robe with gold trim. Around his neck was a large gold necklace with the Muskinland creast. His eyes are so deep that I could not tell what color his eyes are. His eyebrowsare thin, and his skin is pale like Nessarose's. He looks nothing like Elphaba, nothing at all like Elphaba. One could easily say that he is not Elphaba true father. Although he is. He stared at me coldy for a second.

"So you are the Arjiki boy who Nessarose talks about." His voice was cold as well, although it could of easily of been not cold, but yet, it sounded quite weak and ill. He also seamed to be a little uneasy standing up straight.

"Yes. I know Nessarose and Elp..." I stopped quickly. "I know Nessarose quite well." But I had uttered the wrong name first time.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION THAT GREEN BITCH!"

He cried out so loud that I jumped.

"I...I..I'm...so...sorry...I did...did...not...mean...that...that." I stuttered. His eyes were burning. Then suddenly without warning, he clutched his chest with both arms.

"FATHER!" Nessarose cried out, unable to help him in her chair.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine." He stood up straight to the best of his abilities.

"Are you sure sir?" I reached out to his arm to help him. "You don't look well at all."

"I am perfectly fine. Good by my little angle from heaven. Stay healthy and strong." He then turned and uneasy walked around the corner and out of our sights.

"Oh Father wait!" But he did not listen to Nessarose's cry.

"What is wrong with your father Nessa?" I knelt down next to her and handed her a hankerchief I had with me.

"Elphaba. She is what's wrong." She gently dabbed at her tears. "She's ashamed Father. He's suffering from shock and shame. It's all her fault." I cannot help but partly agree with Nessa. Even if their father was cold and uncaring to Elphaba, she is his daughter and I would be ashamed and bitterly disappointed if anyone in my family ran off the way Elphaba did, with no warning or word.

"Nessa, I can assure you that Elphaba cares for you still and thinks about you everyday."

"NO! You are wrong! If my _sister _was thinking about _me _than she never would of done what she did. Just yesterday, she freed a flock of birds from a farmer back home! To me, she is as wicked as the papers say she is!"

All for now, too depressing.

Fiyero

**Too cheesy? Too boring? Too many loose ends? Tell me! Thanks!**


	27. Entry 26

I am so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been hit with yet another wretched case of writer's block on this one chapter. I have about three other chapters half finished! I have officially decided that I am writing my own story. This is no longer going to follow "Wicked" the musical. For the time being, I am going to concentrate mainly on the mysterious disease that is plaguing the Arjiki right now. It is going to be the main subject, alone with a major Nessarose story line.

**Entry 26**

AHHHHH! I cannot believe who I ran into today in the Shiz Unviersity park. Or actually who I was forced to run into today. Marius and I were in the park, minding our own business, and working on some History homework for the new History teacher, when good-old Glinda runs up to us, and gives me a huge kiss on the lips, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Oh Fiyero dearest, guess who I have brought to see you!"

"Let me guess," grumbled Marius, angry that Glinda had interuptedhim in a moment of deep thought."You have brought the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh you!" Glinda squealed. "Fiyero, my Mosmy and Popisical are here to meet you!" At that point, I wanted to just sink into the earth and never be heard from again. The last thing I wanted to do was meet Glinda's parents! I knew they were going to disaprove of me like Marius's parents do.

"You want me to scram?" Marius wispered to me, seeing clearly that I did not want to meet Glinda's parents.

"Actually Marius, could you stick around and help me?"

Just a few minuets later, Glinda reappeared, with two people I knew from the newspaper article to be her mother and father. Her mother, Victora, was a near mirror image of her daughter. Thin with a doll-like face that is as perfect as a doll. Hair as golden as the sunlight, and with perfect curls. Her father, William, on the other hand, looked a little more human to me. His face is slighly wrinkled and his light brown hair is frosted in grey. As they came closer,I felt my blood pressure going up fast. My palms of my hands began swetting and Marius had to hold me to prevent me from fainting from fright.

"Momsy , Popisical, this is Fiyero Tiggular, the Arjiki prince." She proudly put out her hand to me.After a few akward moments,William kindly put out his hand to me and I shyly shock it. Victora on the other hand, held back shaking hands with me. She stood in front of me for few moments, staring me up and down, givng me the feeling that she could see right through me. Only when William in turn, began staring at her did she shake my hand.

"Marius, could you leave us alone for a few moments?" Glinda gently pushed Marius away and he retreated, but only far enough so he could still here us.

Glinda, her parents and I stood in stillness and silentness for a few more very uneasy moments until William spoke.

"So, your highness...we have not met before."

"No we have not. I am very happy to me you sir, but there is no need for you to call me 'your highness.' You may call me 'Fiyero.'"

"We dare not be disrespectful to you. We will call you by your title until we know you better." William insisted. I was going to protest again, when Glinda spoke-up.

"Prince Fiyero, I was wondering if you would like to spend a three-day weekend with my parents at our fantastic home in the Upper Uplands." Glinda was being all prim and proper.

"Oh, that is just...just..uh...to...nice. There is no...no...need for...that." I was thinking fast, not wanting to go and have to spend an entire weekend with these people!

"But you must!" Glinda cried out. "You will find our home adoreafying! We have our own private drive leading up to the door, which is framed in marble statues! The whole house is surrounded by beautiful forest!"

.I clenched by hands behind my back. There was no way out of this. Then the words of "Well, I guess I would be delighted to come" suddenly flew out of my mouth. I don't know how.

"Well then, we will be expecting you and my daughter for a three-day-weekend in a week." William and Victoria smiled, but cold smiles they were. They then knelt down to give Glinda kisses on the checks. Then William took her wife's arm by the crook of it and turned her around. They were quickly out of site, Glinda remained by my side, her arm in mine.

I turned to Glinda, shock my arm from her and clenched my teeth and fists.

"So...are...you...happy...my...dear?" I said the words through my teeth. Glinda simply gave me her usual smile with her plump pink lips back.

"I...hope...you...know...that...I...am...not...going...to...follow...through...with...what...I...said." Glinda's smile faded from her face, and she stood there, silent for a moment.

"That would not be wise Prince Tiggular." A cold voice broke the silence. I spun around and found my self face-to-face with Madam Morrible, who had planted her self next to Marius, who was stiff as a board.

"You have to got to be kidding." I whispered.

"No, I am not kidding Tiggular." Morrible's voice was dangerously low in tone. "It is quite rude to refuse an invitation to the Upper Uplands. Especially one from such a respected family like the Uplands."

"Well Madam, maybe Fiyero and the Arjiki have a _different_ view on what a respected family is." Marius said dryly.

"I find it surprising that Marius Altyro, son of the greatest pharmacist in all of Gillikin, would not view the Uplands as a respected family."

"I do find them respectable, but I'm saying that Fiyero, being from a _different_ country of Oz, might naturally have a _different_ option."

Morrible stared him down cold for a moment before walking away, and cursing something under her breath.

Fiyero

**I know, I know, I skimmed the surface on this one, but I am just dying to get to my major story lines with Nessarose and this disease, so my next chapters should be much better worded and written, but still please review. Thank you!**


	28. Entry 27

**Here is the next entry. The next one should be up in a few days. This is an entry that is based on Fiyero travling to Gillikin with Glinda, and if the story seams depressing, don't worry, I have a good event planned for Entry 29. **

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan:** Thank you so, so very much for reviewing! Your helping keep my spirits for writing up!

**Entry 27**

Well, it is very depressing to know that my attempts to get out of visiting Glinda's family for a long three-day weekend did not work at all. I am on the train that is taking me slowly to what I am certain is going to be hell. Marius is not even here.

I got another letter from home today. Actually, it was a small sack stuffed with glass jars and letters from Sika and Tau, and even one from Father. Sika and Tau had written letters asking me to collect some plants from Shiz and from Gillikin. Since we have little knowledge of what grows outside of the Vinkus, Sika thinks that she might be able to find a cure for whatever this disease is, that horribly, has killed two people already! Both quite young too. One of them was a teenage boy about fifteen-years-old, and the other was an eight-year-old girl! Kaptio is not yet in a panic yet, but according to both Sika and Tau, it is nearly. Another nine people, from ages twelve to twenty-one have the disease, but none are in advanced stages yet.

Glinda returned from the dressing room on the train a few minutes ago (the first-class section on this train is insainly fancy) after having spent nearly half-an-hour in there, changing from her white and blue Shiz uniform to a calf-length pink frilly dress that is very similar to the dress she wo

Despite my worries about home and my anger at Glinda and just about everybody else, I find myself oddly fascinated by Gillikin, especially their architecture and their native wildlife. I have come to a place that could be no more different than Kaptio and the southern part of the Vinkus near the Lesser Kells in general. The Lesser Kells are covered with low lying bush and a few tall trees. The trees here are all tall and there are trees that have sharp needles instead of leaves that are so bitter. They are _pine trees_ I think. They do give off a spicy and sweet smell.

The train just costed past outer part of the Upper Uplands, which is mostly farmland and huge plantations with (as one can guess) huge mansions that make the palace in Kaptio seam like a middle-class home! The Kaptio Palace is mostly four or five stories tall, with a few watch towers that reach six or seven stories tall. Here, not only are most the houses three to four stories tall, they also cover an insane amount of land on the first floor. The rest of the Upper Uplands from what I can see from the train is just about the same--huge houses, high walls--and I am not going to even start on the amount of decorations that cover some of these mansions!

The letter from my father was short, but was different from his usual letters. Normally he just writes about news floating around Kaptio--disputes over land, basic economy set-ups etc.. But this time, he wrote in his letter that he is "very proud of you Fiyero. By not getting kicked out of Shiz University, and getting good grades as well, I am proud to have you as my son and as future king of the Arjiki peoples." But what was most touching and unusual about this letter was the ending. "...your mother is watching you and she is very proud of you as well, I know she is Fiyero , so keep making her proud. You are turning into the young man she wanted, and still wants you to be."

Never in my life, not once, can I recall my father talking, or writing about Mother in this way. He says that she "is proud" and not "would be proud." There is an ancient tale with the Arjiki that when Saint Leyla was creating the night sky, she originally had nothing but blackness. Being the good, kind, and caring saint she was, Leyla wanted the night to hold some light, and not just darkness, so she took the spirits of the dead and sent them up to the heavens, aranging them in beautiful patterns and shapes, where they could not only light up the sky, but watch over their loved-ones from the sky, and provide a map for the lost as well. So the stars that shine at night are really the spirits of our dead, watching us from the heavens. Never has Father uttered that tail to me. But Mother did all the time. She promised me when I was six or seven, that if she ever had to leave the earth, she would remain in the heavens, watching me and my sister Lene (Mother was not pregnant with Belkis at that time) forever.

Oh can't the sun set early and the let the spirits shine early? I am stuck here in a stuffy train compartment with a blond Gillikin who has been going on and on for hours about a fashion magazine she has with her. She's even been talking to me about what she should wear for dinner--although I have not been listening to a single word she has spoken. (And she has not seamed to notice either.)

Fiyero

**Although I came up with Saint Leyla, I am pretty sure that the story of how the stars were created is not original. There are so many Native American stories and tails of how certain things came to be that it is most likely not original. But I don't really know.**

**And if it seams to my readers that I am "dropping the ball" or simply not writing as well as I did when I started this story, please tell me.**


	29. Entry 28

**OK readers, here is the deal for this entry. I know some have been feeling that I am showing only Glinda's spoiled side, so I am going to be working on showing you the good sides of Glinda. This entry is going to have a small good side of Glinda, but in Entry 29 is when you are going to see Glinda real good side, and her good side will come out in Entry 30, when a new plot lines comes up.**

**Entry 28**

I have spent only a few hours now in Gillikin, and some strange things have happened, some bad things have happened, and shockingly, some good things have happened.

Let me start at the beginning: the Gillikins I have concluded, are like male peacocks during the mating season. During the mating season, males always have their tail feathers up and wide, trying to impress a female mate. Their feathers hide their feet, which are quite ugly. Gillikin has it's middle and lower-class homes here, but those are hidden by the fancy mansions and elegant shopping. And like peacock feet, they are what hold up the fancy, beautiful parts.

Glinda and I arrived at the Central Uplands at about one in the afternoon. Turns out her family has their own carriages and drivers (why does that not surprise me?) and their own collection of pure white horses. Two carriages awaited our arrival, both of which were heavily decorated. The two drivers, who were both dressed in uniforms, greeted Glinda and me on the platform. Actually, they greeted Glinda with a bow and a kiss on the hand, while they simply nodded to me. I don't know if this is custom, but they seemed to great me with an odd coolness. They then loaded our baggage into one of the carriages and Glinda and I climbed into the other.

I can say that if you can trust Glinda's word on anything, it is on what her house and family's land looks like. Her house is on it's own long private road, that is nearly complete hidden from the main road by a whole forest of pine tree. It is a three-story building with high windows and white marble columns that reach from the roof to the ground floor.

Standing at the doorway, dressed in a large blue gown with white lace trim and a fur shawl was Glinda's mother, Victoria. When the carriages pulled up to the door, I decided I would at least try to give a good impression, so maybe the family would not think of the Arjiki and the rest the the Vinkus as "winkies." I steeped out of the carriage first and offered my hand to Glinda, who gave me a look of relief and shock.

Walking into the entry hall of the house, was like entering another world. Living in the Kaptio Palace, I am use to high ceilings, colorful carpets, lush greenery and hanging lights, and yet, this made my home seem almost like a middle-class home. The entry hall is three stories high, and is painted a rich wood color.

We were led into a reception room where, on a plush purple sofa with gold inlay, sat three blond-haired young women, who were Glinda's sisters. The oldest, Victoria (who I know to be twenty-one) was dressed in a long pink gown with puffed sleeves and a puffed skirt decorated with jewels. A tiny crown sat on top of her curls. Anne, the fifteen-year-old was dressed in a green-blue gown with gold flower decoration, and Mary, the youngest of the family at twelve-years-old, was dressed in a yellow gown that was almost identical to what Glinda was wearing. All three girls had jewels of some type in their hair.

Victoria (the mother) introduced us all to each other and then Glinda motioned for me to walk ahead of her and to sit down on the sofa opposite her sisters, who all stood as I did this.

"We hope you had a pleasant journey." The mother started the conversation, seated in a chair that reminded me of a throne.

"The train ride was too long Mother" Glinda sweetly stated. "But luckily I had Fiyero for company."

The conversation that followed was long and boring. Once I was introduced and the sisters learned that I was not from some big important family in Gillikin, they lost interest. Glinda tired to keep conversation revolving around me, but even learning I was the Arjiki prince seamed to be of little interest to the sisters and the mother. I don't think I really cared though. I liked being forgotten about during this time. Sitting on the side was not that bad, but a bad feeling comes with it on the fact that they don't care about my life, or my people's way of life. That's why no one else in Oz seams to know that there is a disease in Kaptio that is killing young ones, they don't care.

I am writing this in the overly fancy guest room that I was given for the weekend by the family, and by "overly fancy" I mean rich wood floors and furniture, and velvet curtains and bed covers.Glinda was in here a few minutes ago, to discuses dinner and what I need to say and do. Things are so complicated around here. There are so many rules. In Kaptio, the simple rules are be respectable and don't take more than your share at the dinner table. But yet, at the same time, there was a feeling that she understood that I was scared out of my mind.

"Fiyero dearest, I know that you are uncomfortable, but just please try and enjoy yourself. My family's dinner conversations are hard to get though, even for me sometimes."

This feels so weird though. Glinda? Understanding? What is happening?

Fiyero

**I am now opening myself up for some flames, so if you don't like something about the story, my writing or whatever, please tell me, but please don't just say that "this completely sucks" or something like that. Also, my inspirations for the clothing Glinda's family was wearing came from the stage musicals "Lestat" and "Phantom of the Opera".**


	30. Entry 29

****

Here is a nice and long chapter, the longest one yet I think. Here we are going to see the full good side of Glinda. But I have been suffering from a sever lack of reviews. Is there a reason few are reviwing my story anymore? I want you to be able to enjoy this story, but if I don't know how your feeling about the story lines, then I can't make you enjoy it anymore. So please review.

**Entry 29**

Thank the gods I am now back at Shiz, which seams a lot more "homey" to me after that weekend with the Uplands. But I will say that some very strange things happened during that time with Glinda, and another thing that happened that I have some mixed feelings about is that for the first time in a long time, I saw ELPHABA! But I will start at the beginning, which is what happened at the dinner table that night with Glinda's family.

"I hear the Wicked Witch has an extra eye that always remains awake!" Anne was the first to start the last conversation I was wanting to have.

"No Anne! I hear she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!" Victoria Jr. was the next to join in.

"Sweet Oz! And I hear some rebel animals are giving her food and shelter!" Even little Mary joined in.

"Well my dears, everyone has a weakness." Then the mother joined in "I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!"

"WHAT!" I howled.

"Calm yourself boy." Victoria looked at me with her blue eyes. "Did your mother teach you any manners?"

"Yes, she did."

"Well, I can she has been doing a very very poor job of it. Thinks she had done a good job though, sadly." That was it, I could not take it anymore. How dare that woman say those things about my mother! A women she had never met! A woman she knew nothing about. A woman who was dead! I was ready to scream at Victoria like she had never been screamed at before, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Glinda spoke-up.

"STOP!" Glinda howled, jumping up from her chair. Everybody was staring at her. "Please! Mother, Father, just stop it!"

"Have we taught you no manners Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands?" William jumped up from his seat.

"Yes. You...have...taught me manners, but now...it...seams like...like...you are the ones who have forgotten...your manners." Glinda was talking like I had never scene her talk before. "I love Fiyero and you have been nothing but disrespectable to him!" William's face froze, and Glinda kept talking. "And stop talking about the Witch that way! Those are all stupid rumors! Their most likely not true!" Suddenly I felt a huge desire to give Glinda a huge hug right then and there. From the looks of her parents and sisters, Glinda had never once spoken like that to anyone.

I decided I was not going to miss the chance to get out of that house for even a few minutes. I quietly stood up, grabbed my shoulder bag that I had hidden under the table, and walked out of the dinning room, to a door that led to some gardens in the back of the house. No one noticed, for everyone was focused on Glinda. Once in the garden, I found a stone bench that was near some trees and bushes and sat down on it. Before long however, Glinda had sat down next to me.

"Fiyero, I must ask you to forgive my mother's behavior. She had no right whatsoever to say things like that about your own mother. She does not know her. I know your mother must be a good one."

"My mother's dead." The words suddenly flew out of my mouth. For a moment, I regretted them, but it was time for someone around here to know.

"My mother's dead."

"Oh Fiyero! I am so sorry! It might be rude of me to ask but...how did she die?"

"In...in...childbirth...with...my youngest sister...Belkis...almost...eight...years...ago." Suddenly, I felt those eight years of tears come to my eyes.

"Fiyero, I can not say that I understand even a little bit what it must feel like to lose someone in your family, and a mother of all people."

At that moment, I shut off as many of my tears as I could and clamped up. Suddenly, I had no desires to let Glinda see me cry. I did not want to. If someone has to see me cry, I would want it to be Nessarose or Elphaba. They know what it is like to grow up without a mother, so they would be more understanding. For what seamed like hours, I just sat there on the bench like a rock, showing as little emotion as I could, and Glinda, to my amazement, sat by my side, the whole time (which was in reality, only about thirty minutes) gently holding my hand and running her fingers though my hair, like my mother use to do when I was upset. But the temperature was falling fast and soon I could feel the cold air and wind against my skin.

"I'll go grab your coat Fiyero." Glinda gently stood up and kissed me on the cheek and then walked back in her house. I oddly felt no desire to wipe her kiss of my cheek like I had felt before whenever she had kissed me.

A crinkle of leaves and branches suddenly came from a tree to the right of me, bringing me out of my stillness and snapping my neck to the side to look, but no one was in site. I looked up to the sky just in time to see a blurry black figure flying through the air! Although at first glance it looked like some type of huge black bird, but that figure was no black bird. It was Elphaba! Elphaba! Elphaba! The first time I had scene her in over five months!

"ELPHABA!" I howled. But it was too late, she was out of my site. I ran around the corner of the house, though the gate and down the long driveway out to the street to see if I could see her and ran into a mass confusion of people. I was sadly, not the only one who had scene Elphaba. Quite a few others had scene her as well, others who knew her only as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"The Witch! The Witch! Help us! It's the Witch!"

"Get some water, or something!"

"Are the children all right!"

People were screaming gibberish. The women were clutching their children close to them. The men had fire tongs, buckets of water, and other household items being used as weapons in their arms. Everyone was looking at the sky, their eyes darting from place to place, searching for the black-cloaked green women on a broom who they all believed to be pure evil. Their cries of terror made my blood boil. There was no reason to fear the figure who was now no wear to be scene, and if I could of, I would of screamed the truth as loud as my lungs would of allowed me to.

The action died down when mounted police appeared on horseback with guns and everything. It took awhile for them to assure people that the Wicked Witch was no where in site and she was far away from the area and she would most likely not return for a while. Glinda and her family were out in the street by then and well, when people saw Glinda, as one can expect, began running up to her and began swamping her with concerns. Some asked if her family was alright, as some had scene Elphaba fly from the Upland house. Glinda was a little relucent to answer their questions and seam like the little hero again. She glanced over at me, and did her best to retreat into her house with her family.

How much longer is this going to go on? Glinda does not seam as happy to keep up this masquerade thing old Morrible and the Wizard have been running. But Glinda's not very strong on the inside, I can't see her fighting them like Elphaba does in a million years.

Fiyero

Again, please read and review. Reading reviews bring me joy and helps me with my writing.


	31. Entry 30

****

Okay readers, here comes another big story plot, with our dear Nessarose. But a breif warning; the next chapter might not be up for a few days. I have little of it done, and some more important events are coming up and I really want to get them right.

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Thank you so much for revieiwing. Glad you liked the way Glinda's good side came out. You can see why Glinda is how she is. Imange Victoria at Glinda's age. (I don't even want to start.) But how can you hate her parents, but in a good way?

**Entry 30**

I don't know what happened. I really don't. I don't know if it is a message from the gods or anyone. All I know is that something purely terrible happened yesterday.

It was around 5PM in the evening on a weekend, so no classes. I was sitting on a bench under a tree in the courtyard, enjoying some time to myself and writing a letter home to Sika about what I had found out about plants here in Gillikin. Around the corner came Nessarose and her father, who was struggling to push her. I would of run up to her, but I held off because of her father. Our last meeting had not gone so well, so I wanted to avoid any possibility of another one. I sat quietly on the bench, waiting for them to come by me.

Suddenly, without warning, I heard a clank and Nessarose scream. I looked up and my eyes met a horrible site: her father had fallen to the ground, was clutching his chest and was having severe convulsions! I dropped the letter I was writing and ran over to them as fast as I could. Other students ran up to them as well. As soon as I arrived, I did my best to try and stabilize his head. Another student gave me his jacket, which I put under the father's head. Nessa was screaming, as were several other girls, all asking what was wrong with him. I really did not know. I was just doing what I had been taught to do when someone is having convulsions. Then the convulsions stopped. The father looked up at me for a moment, still clutching his chest and then his eyes closed, and I felt his life leave him right then and there.

Nessa gave a cry I cannot even began to describe. She threw herself out of her chair with all her arm strength. Several ran up to her, trying to get her back into her chair, but she wrestled her way with her ams and grabbed her father's outstretched arm and began crying into it. Her screams were those of a child begging her father to come back.

I stood up, I took a step backwards. Suddenly, it was not Nessa I saw. It was not her father that I saw. Who I saw was me. Me, crying at my mother's bedside, when I was only ten-years-old, begging her to come back after she had left me and my family forever. I knelt down once again, and began wiping at Nessa's tears with my hankerchief.

Nessa hit me with a fist in the shoulder, but then buried her face in my vest and jacket and began crying all the tears she could cry. For what seamed like hours, she just cried into my arms, but for me, it was reliving a night so long ago, a night I wish had never happened. The night I wish I could forget about. The night my mother too, left this world.

"Bring him back! Please bring him back!" Nessa was screaming with all her strength. I clutched her to me with my arms and began rocking her as best as I could on the ground. Before long, Shiz University Security guards were on the scene, as was Madam Morrible and other teachers. I heard a voice behind me and I looked around to see Glinda and her two friends Shen Shen and Pfanne. A few tears were leaking out of Glinda's eyes.

Glinda knelt down next to me and Nessa. Glinda did not seam to care that she was sitting on a dusty road and getting her clean white and blue frock all dusty. I smiled at her. She knew that the state of her clothing was not at all important now. Glinda began gently rubbing Nessa's hair, and began singing a soft tune. I could not hear the lyrics very well, but her voice was comforting to Nessa, who had run out of tears to shed. I began searching my head for something that might offer some comfort to Nessa. I quickly remembered a song that refers to the spirits watching us from the stars at night.

"Night

And the spirit of life calling

Mamela

And a voice

With the fear of a child asking

Mamela"

Nessa was listening quite intently, as were many other students. Boq was staring at me, and Marius was sitting on the ground next to Nessa and me, listening. Morrible was, well let's just say she had never heard a Vinkus boy sing before. I raised my voice, wanting everyone to hear_"Wait_

_There's no mountain to great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Have faith_

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They're watching over_

_Everything we see_

_In every creature_

_In every star_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you"_

By the time I had finished, I had an audience of about 50 people. Boq was looking at me like I was crazy. Nessa, however, had fallen asleep in my arms. Medical people had wrapped her father's body in white sheets and had loaded him into a carriage marked with the signs of medial personal. Glinda and I then helped Nessa back into her chair, while trying not to wake her and together we wheeled her back to her dorm. Nessa was still asleep, so I left Glinda to put Nessa to bed. It is early morning now and I am getting ready to check-up on Nessa before classes beganOne other note. To keep my mind off of what had just happened, I finished packing plant samples for Sika. Marius found me and asked me what in the world I was doing, putting plants into jars.

"There is this disease going around Kaptio that is killing people. It makes their eyes red, gives them high fevers, and it finally turns their skin ice-white."

"Sounds like some type of water poisoning to me. My father works in the medical department and recently there have been cases of poisoning in Gillikin, but it is not a deadly disease, as long is given in time."

"Do you think you could ask your father about the median to treat it?"

"I'll try, but my father is completely in line with the Wizard. He believes everything her says."

That figures. One of the few people who could help my people and I rid our city and lands of this disease forever is on the Wonderful Wizard's side.

Fiyero

**Please review. The lyrics to the song Fiyero sang to Nessarose are not mine. They are from the song "They Live in You" from the musical "The Lion King." The lyrics belong to Mark Mancina.**


	32. Entry 31

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: Thank you for keeping up with all of my updates! Glad you enjoyed the way I had Frex's death come along. I wanted it to happen in a way that Fiyero could relate to and that was having him die right in front of Nessa. On Glinda's parents, you must remember that this is only how they are acting around Fiyero. They act differently when it's just Glinda and her sisters.**

**WickedIsLife: Keep on reviewing! Thanks!**

**sesshomarubsessed: I was wondering where you where! I was beginning to think that you had began to hate my story! But no worries. I cannot image going for more than two weeks without any technology at all! Nessa's a mess right now, and it is getting worse. Fiyero is making a plan on how to save her life right now, and I want comments on it. Fiyero's culture is going to feature more in later chapters! Glad to have you back!**

**This is how the rest of the journal is going to play out: This journal will end after about ten more entries, then I will began writing the sequel to this story. **

**Entry 31**

Almost two weeks have past since I last wrote. Sorry for the lack of writing, but so many things have been going on that I have not had time to think about this journal. It is only a few days from Spring Break as they call it here, and I should be getting ready to go home and almost more importantly, getting ready to turn eighteen in just a week, but this has been blanketed by the darkness of the death of Elphaba and Nessarose's father two weeks ago and a recent attempt on Nessa's own life!

Three days after her father's death, Nessa dropped out of Shiz and without much say traveled to Munchkinland. But she soon returned in tears. Turns out that her father was not a very nice governor as well as a bad father. The Munchkins don't want another Thropp family member "controlling their lives to the letter." They refused to let Nessa take-up her "rightful place" as governor. I see why though. She is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the West and people now think that some type of "bad genes" run in the family blood, which is just crazy talk, but people here are just so damn ENPTY HEADDED THAT THEY WILL BELEIVE ANYTHING!

The moment Nessa got off the train, a gunshot rang out of nowhere, and hit Nessa in the shoulder! Running to help her, I was not looking for the gunman, but some other saw a Munchkin man running from the scene. Nessa is going to be OK, but the bullet was more emotionly damaging to her than it was physically.

Boq is helping not one bit with protecting Nessa. That boy has a heart, but he never uses it, except on Glinda. Nessa is so clearly in love with him, but he does not even _try_ to love he back. He does not even have to love her to be kind to her. Boq is also still holding strong the grudge of the OzDust Ballroom! That was six months ago! He stills goes on about how I "utterly stole" Glinda from him. How can he not let that go! Three months ago I would of let him have Glinda if I could of, but now, I think Glinda is too good for him. He is an annoying brat now! I would not be surprised if he helped with this attempted assassination!

Nessa is not safe here. Someone wants her dead, and I would not be surprised if someone else tries to take a shot at her. What to do? Nessa is a dear, dear friend of mine now and what kind of friend would I be if I just forget about this huge problem and let someone kill her!

Hold on...I think...I think I have got an idea of how to save Nessarose's life. It's crazy, just plain crazy, but I guess I should write it down, no matter how crazy it is, for it might be the only thing I can do to save Nessarose's life.

OK, here goes: Nessarose is in danger here. She has the bad reputation for being the younger sister of the Wicked Witch of the West, and now the bad reputation for being the daughter of a horrible governor of Munchkinland. I'm not Nessarose. I don't know what she feels is important, but to me, I don't see anything here that she has left. Her parents are both dead, her sister is a fugitive, she does not even seem to have a home. My answer to this problem now is getting her to leave Shiz, and bringing her home with me to Kaptio. It's crazy I know, but I don't know what else to do. She could leave her bad reputations behind her and start a fresh new life.

But I don't know how Nessa will react to this crazy option I give her. She knows little or nothing about my people or our way of life. The though of suddenly moving might be too much for her alone. Then there is also the issue of getting her there. She's crippled from the waist down, and the only real way to cross the Thousand Year Grasslands is by horseback. I guess somehow dragging her onto a horse with someone sitting behind her on the saddle is the only way to really get her across. I don't know who is coming to get me this time(it's been a different palace guard every time.)

Then there is more bad news concerning the disease back home. Five more people have died, none of them over the age of twenty-two, which brings the total number of deaths to seven and fifteen more are sick. Three are on the edge of death. Add to that what I found out from Marius today and I have got myself into a hell-hole unlike anything I have even scene.

"I'm so sorry Fiyero, but I could get nothing from my father. When I asked him for the medicines, he asked me who they were for and I told him they were for a friend and...he...well...said...'If you are talking about that Winkie, then forget about it. I would be damned if I would help his Ozness's enemy's.'"

"What! Are you serious Marius?" I could not believe it.

"Those were his exact words Fiyero. I could pay him a million dollars and he would not give your people those medicines!"

"What am I going to do now?"

"You don't have to do anything Fiyero. I am going to get you those medicines. If I have to steal them I will."

"Marius, please, I don't want you to get into trouble with..."

"Fiyero, do you want all your people to die? What would rather have?"

"OK, just don't get caught." I wish Marius did not have to go and steal for me. It's my people who are dying and I should be the one to do any stealing. But I have to trust Marius. Maybe he plans on bribing his father's workers for the medicines? I don't know, but right now, I am worrying about Nessarose as well.

Fiyero

Too mushy? How about dialogue? What do you think?


	33. Entry 32

**This entry starts out high, but ends low. I began losing my temper while writing this.**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: So, so glad you like Fiyero's plan. Boq is pretty much gone for the rest of the journal. I can't find a place to fit him in. With Nessa leaving, he no longer has a lot of importance.**

**For all you how want to take a journey back into the past, I rewrote Chapter 9, which was when Fiyero first saw Elphaba. I added in some more dialogue to the chapter and more of Fiyero's reaction to what she looks like.**

**Entry 32**

I have told Nessa about my idea of how to save her life now, and her reaction was what I had expected. I told yesterday after I finished my entry in her dorm room.

"No Fiyero. While I really, really appreciate your offer, I can't go. I must stay here and fight for my position."

"Nessa, listen to me, please. I understand that you want a title and a leadership position, but is it worth your life?"

"Maybe it is."

"Nessa, I mean your very LIFE! Someone took a shot at you yesterday! These Munchkins clearly don't want you as Governor and they will go so far as to have you killed as to prevent you!" I knelt down next to her and grasped her hand."Nessa, I beg of you, for your own safety...please."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked TAU! While it was nice to see a friendly face, I was not expecting it at all. Tau had a big smile on his face, while I am certain my mouth was wide open. Tau was clad in traditional Arjiki clothing and looked even more out of place in Nessa's room than I did.

"Wh...wh...what...ar...are...you...do...doing...here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm here to bring you back to Kaptio for the week of freedom you have from this school." The fact that someone came from Kaptio to bring me home is not a surprise, but normally I would take a carriage to the border of the Vinkus and then someone would meet me with horses. I guess Tau's fascination with this world that I told him about got the best of his curiosity.

"What did your parents and my father say to this?"

"Well, my parents were only too happy that I would be safe from the disease, which I will give you more details about later, and well, I was dying to see this part of Oz for myself." He did not seem to of noticed Nessarose, who was staring at him.

"And uh...who is this Fiyero?"

"Before that Tau, how did you find me? This is not my room?"

"I asked a women about you. Some big women with a wild beyond hairdo and make-up, and she told me where to find you." So Morrible knows he is here. Fantastic. "And again Fiyero, who is this?" He indicated Nessa with his hand.

"Tau, this is Nessarose Thropp, Nessarose, this is Tau, one of my friends from my home." Nessa smiled shyly and Tau walked over to her and kissed her on the hand. Nessa blushed bright red as he did this, but Tau was acting as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Do you think you boys could leave me alone for a little while now. I have some legal things to take care of." She gestured to the door.

"Aren't you a little...uh...young to have legal matters to take care of?" Tau looked quite puzzled.

"No. I'm not too young. I am taking care of matters that are preventing me from becoming Governor of Munchkinland" she spoke with her head held high--maybe a little too high.

"Oh...well...I would...uh not want to keep the...uh...future Governor of Munchkinland from her...important work...so..." At that point I grabbed Tau by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Tau asked me the moment the door has closed behind us.

"Maybe I was a little rough, but Tau, I have got to talk with you somewhere in private." I then took him to my dorm room, and sat him down on the bed.

"What is going on here Fiyero? Your acting well...weird."

"I'm always acting weird in your book Tau."

"Well, more than usual. What's up? Does it involve that brown-haired girl in the wheelchair?" Like he could read my mind.

"OK Tau, listen to me. Yes, it does involve Nessarose, and well just don't freak out." I then slowly and quietly told Tau about the situation Nessa was in. The assassination attempt, her sister being the Wicked Witch of the West, and everything else. During that time, he gasped and looked horrified at some points. Then I told him what I wanted to do to get her out of Shiz and out of danger. At that point, Tau's face turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"What in the world are you talking about Fiyero?"

"I am talking about helping a friend who is in dire, dire need of our help and protection."

"I see that Fiyero, but what would your father say about this. If you waltz into Kaptio in this time of crisis with this girl, how do you think people will react?" I gulped. I had completely forgotten about the disease. Suddenly I was having second-thoughts. I summoned my courage and got the gut to ask Tau about what had been happening in Kaptio since the last letter had been scent.

Before Tau could began though, the door suddenly flew open and Marius ran in, his long blonde hair in a very messy ponytail, a medium-sized wooden crate in his arms.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Suddenly he stopped, having noticed Tau. He blushed red and gently bowed to Tau, who politely smiled back. I introduced them to each other and Marius, who was still quite hyper, set the crate down and closed the door.

"I got them Fiyero. I got the medicines." He opened the crate to reveal about a dozen medical jars of a green-blue colored liquid.

"Marius, please tell me you did not steal these." But in my mind, I knew he had. But I don't even know if this is the right medicine to cure the disease.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how much money my father makes a year? A few less crates not sold is not going to be noticed?"

"So I guess there are some really kind and caring people around here." Tau piped up.

"Your looking at one of the few really kind ones Tau." I gestured to Marius, who gently smiled, and proceeded to explain to Tau and I how the medicines were to be taken and how they were to be stored ect..

After Marius left, Tau took me to the forest where he had tied the horses he had brought. He has brought two of the finest horses my family owns; Snowfire and Cadoc. He even had Zuri with him! Apparently she simply began following him and the horses, and by the time Tau discovered her, they were so far from Kaptio that he let her follow him to Shiz. Zuri was beyond happy to see me and got in the way of Tau and I making our plans.

But Tau did bring some good news. Turns out that the rest of the Vinkus tribes are sick of the Wizard as well as the Arjiki. The leaders of all of the Vinkus tribes (minus the Scrow, who sent a letter) including my father gathered together at Kiamo Ko and signed papers that are allowing the Vinkus to succeeding from Oz! That means that any contracts signed are no longer valid, and that means that I am free of that contract that Morrible and the Wizard (who I have not met) made me sign!

I do find this news to be both good and bad. While it does mean I don't have to serve the Wizard and betray my people, it also means that I have to leave behind those who are now important to me. Marius, some of my teachers, and even Glinda. But what else can I do? Take down the Wizard and put a good ruler on the Emerald City throne or whatever one wants to call it? I could never do that. Just like Lene says "when spiders unite, they can tie-up a lion." But I don't have many spiders, except for maybe Marius and Tau with me now. Glinda is a spider, but a spider who is being carried by a lion.

What to do? What to do? What to do? But right now, the first thing I have to do is convince Nessa to come with Tau and I, and to get her to Kaptio safe and sound. But I guess I don't have a choice. According to Tau, my father wants me back in Kaptio for good as soon as possible. I guess I have to...oh I'll write it later.

Fiyero

**Please, please review. I only got one review for the last entry! This story is not going to get any better if you readers don't review!**

**I got the names Snowfire and Cadoc from the novel "Eragon." **


	34. Entry 33

**sesshomaruobsessed: Too bad Marius is not real! He is a really good friend and you can tel that by his stealing. I'm glad I kept Nessa in character. I was really worried about that in that entry. You are completely keeping up with all of my updates! Thank you so, so much!**

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan: So cliffhangers only bug you when your _reading_ them, not _writing_ them? Ha! Ha! No offense! Please keep reviewing! I love your reviews! Thanks again!**

**BeAuTiFuLlIfE: Thanks for reviewing! I am loving it that your loving my story!**

**The Phantom's Muse: Welcome to my story. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll be sure to inform all of you when the sequel is up! **

**Entry 33**

Two days since I last wrote. Tau and I spent a lot of time convincing Nessa to come with us, but in the end, it was Marius who convinced her. I don't know how he did it exactly, since he asked to talk to her alone. But it worked, so we spent all the time we could planing for the journey. Tau had only brought two horses, so he and I bought another well broken horse named Tornac and all of his tack from a small horse dealership near the Shiz grounds.

My plan right now stands at leaving Shiz with Nessarose and never coming back. Marius assumes me that there is enough medicine in the wooden crate he gave me to cure all the sick people currently, and there will be a lot left over as well that we can save in case of future outbreaks.

When I told Marius what I was planing to do, he was very understanding, but still sad. He understands why I want, and need to get home.

"This is not your world Fiyero. You don't belong here. You should go home and live with your people, not my people."

"I just hate leaving you alone with your family." Marius's tellings of his own family life made me want to bring _him _to Kaptio as well.

"Don't worry about me Fiyero, I graduate from Shiz this summer, so I'll be free of my family business and will be able to start my own life." He smiled. "We'll both be free of this place very soon I guess."

"Your right, we will." I felt like I was going to cry.

"You know Fiyero, my father never taught me many things that I listened to, but there was one thing he taught me that I did listen to. That people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you."

"And I as well Marius. I'll never be the same person I was before I met you." I smiled at him. My eyes were now full of tears that I could not restrain. "Like a commit pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder, half way through the woods. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you...I...have...been...changed...for...good."

We left Shiz at 5AM, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. I slept in my clothing, and had my bag packed the night before. Boq did not notice, or if he did, he made not a comment about it. As soon as I woke, I grabbed my bag and simply walked out. Then I crept over the Shiz grounds, which were silent except for some early-woken songbird and crept into the girls dorm room.

But before I went to Nessa though, I stopped by Glinda's dorm. I had left no note for Boq, but I could not bear to walkout on Glinda without a word. Had I been able to tell her face to face, I would of, but I had not had the chance. Instead I slipped a written letter under the doorframe, in which I had wrapped a simple Arjiki necklace made of jade beads. Feeling guilty, I then made my way over to Nessa's room. She had left the door unlock, and when I entered, she was waiting for me. She was in her chair and was fully dressed, with a bag tucked under the chair. I smiled at her and then pushed her out of the room and down to the bottom floor. During this Nessa barely uttered to me a word, but as I was pushing her through the Shiz courtyard towards the one unguarded gate I knew about, she suddenly put her hand on my arm.

"Wait Fiyero! I just need a moment." She stared back at the Shiz buildings, in which some of lights were beginning to come on.

"Nessa, we really need to go."

"It's okay Fiyero. I just don't know if I want to remember this place or not. So much happened here. Some good, a lot of bad."

"Nessa, I have had my share of pain, and I believe you need to remember the good times with joy and face the bad with courage."

Nessa nodded slightly and I saw a few tears leak out of her eyes. I began pushing her once again, to where Tau had set up camp outside of Shiz in a thick grove of trees. Pushing Nessa across was not easy. The grass was tall and kept getting caught in the wheels of her chair.

When we finally found Tau's camp, Tau was all ready to go with the three horses. Even little Zuri seemed all ready to go on long, long walk. Tau quietly tied Nessa larger bag onto Cadoc, and her small box onto Zuri's back. I tied my own bags to Tornac. Then came the real challenge. Since Snowfire is the best horse in Kaptio, and the strongest, we decided that he would carry Nessa. I gently put my arms under Nessa's armpits and Tau took her feet. Hauling her up together, we somehow managed to get her on Snowfire's back with little trouble. Then we strapped her legs into the stirrup using leather straps, and attached a lead rope to Snowfire's girdle. Nessa was clearly scared. She clenched onto the horn of the saddle with all of her might. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Now Nessa, listen to me." Tau told her. "You don't have to do much at all. Fiyero will be holding the lead rope, so you won't have to control Snowfire at all. Just hold on to either the saddle horn or the reins. But if you hold on to the reins, let them have slack, don't yank on them at all." Nessa gently nodded, still scared.

"Nessa, if you are getting really scared or if you need a break, just scream to me." I then climbed onto Tornac and we were off. Tau led our little parade. I followed, holding onto Snowfire, and to Cardoc's side, strode Zuri, at a trotting pace. The first few hours were the easy part of the day's ride, when the sun was low in the sky and the air was cool. It took us five and a half hours of traveling west to get out of Gillikin, and cross the border line to the Vinkus. Then we turned south. After that, the sun was blazing hot, but luckily, there are desert oasis on the rough to Kaptio. Nessa's reaction to the Thousand-Year Grasslands was a huge "wow."

In total today, we rode for nearly fourteen hours, which did a huge toll on not only the horses, but on Nessa, Tau and myself as well. All the horses were huffing and puffing by the time we found a place to set-up camp. Never in my life did I even feel so determined to get away from a certain place. We are now camped in a desert oasis, about twelve hours from Kaptio, or another full day's ride away. Nessa is doing OK now. She picked at the dried fruit that Tau had with him, but she enjoyed the jaam fruit I had a lot more. She also enjoyed the sweet honeycomb Tau had.

Other than Nessa, my first priority once we arrive at Shiz is to get the medicines to Sika and the sick ones. I am praying my heart out for this medicine to work and rid Kaptio of this disease.

Fiyero

Okay readers, please don't get on my back about the way he said good by to Glinda. You will see her again in this story, and Fiyero will say a proper good by to her. Marius, Boq and everyone else who has not been in this story for a while will be in the sequel. I know I dropped the ball a little on how Nessa is coming to Kaptio and Fiyero's saying goodby to Marius. I just hope I did not ruin the story. Please read and review.


	35. Entry 34

sesshomaruobsessed: I love the song "For Good" so much that I plan to use it again! I'll put it at the top of my list for my next story to have Marius back in action. Glad as hell I have everybody in character! That worries me the most! Keep on reviewing!

The Phantom's Muse: I love your user name! I wish I had thought about Morrible earlier! Adding her in would of rocked! But you did give me some ideas for the sequel! Thanks and keep on reviewing!

Kennedy Leigh Morgan: I had conflicting reviews concerning Fiyero's and Marius's good by to each other. One of the things I love about "For Good" is that it can relate any two people. I am trying really hard to get all of Nessa's emotions right. Glad I am doing that.

MarkysGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Elphaba and Fiyero are becoming a better and better pair!

Entry 34

I am now in Kaptio, and it is one in the morning. Actually, I am not _in_ Kaptio, but I am right outside the walls of the city. When Tau, Nessa, Zuri and I arrived with our horses a few hours ago, at about 6PM, we found a camp of Kaptio people just outside the walls. Before we reached the camp, a few guards rode up to us, with their spears pointed at us. Although they lowered them the moment they saw who I was, I could feel a sense of fear coming from them. I did not ask them what was going on, since they seamed to be very preoccupied.

Riding into the camp (which was quite large) was completely different though. People greeted me in the normal Arjiki fashion. While most of the people in the camp were children, there were some grown men and women among the tents. When people ran out to see who it was coming into camps, many stopped and began pointing at Nessa. I glanced back at Nessa. She had noticed the pointing and staring and hushed whispering. She had sank back into her saddle as best she could, and seamed to be trying to hide behind Snowfire's head.

"Fiyero!" I turned and saw Lene and Belkis running towards me, both with smiles on their faces. Belkis got to us first, and scared the daylights out of Cadoc, who nearly reared up.

"I win!" Belkis cried out as she touched Cadoc's saddle. Lene looked at her with a funny face. Evidently they had not been racing, but Belkis makes a game out of everything I guess, being almost eight and all.

"I'm so happy to see you my dear sisters!"

"Who's this?" Lene pointed to Nessarose, who was still crouching as best she could behind Snowfire's head.

"This..." As I spoke, I got off Cadoc and walked over to Snowfire and Nessa. "...is Nessarose Thropp." I gestured to Nessa in the most grand fashion I could, hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"What's she doing here?" Asked Belkis. "And why is she dressed so funny like?"

"Your brother and I have brought her here to live young Princess." Tau piped up from Tornac's side from which he was un-saddling him.

"Oh! Sweet Oz!" I cried out, rembering the medicines. I grabbed the wrapped box from Tornac's saddlebags. "Is Sika around here? I have medicines for her."

"Sika is in the hospital in Kaptio." Negatwa called out to me. "We are living out here because the source of this disease is coming from somewhere inside the city."

"I need to get to Sika. These medicines are to cure that disease. We don't know the source, but these medicines will cure those who are sick!"

"Then we must get you to the hospital right away!" Cried out Pranay, a palace guard. "This way Prince Fiyero, and welcome home."

"Could you take care of Nessa for me?" I quickly asked Tau, who nodded. I followed Pranay and some other guards into the city. Lucky the hospital was nearby the entrance we used, so we arrived within five to seven minutes.

When we arrived at the hospital, I was dying to help some of the sick myself, but as soon as Sika saw the medicines, she grabbed them and asked for the instructions. Once she had all that, she was gone. The whole process of me entering the hospital and exiting took only a few minutes. I have never before scene Sika like that, but there has never been a disease until now that she and her team have been unable to cure.

Arriving back at the camp outside of Kaptio, the first person I began looking for was Nessarose. I had left her with complete strangers without much warning, and I was worried about how everyone else was treating her. But I could not find her. After about fifteen minutes of searing and not spotting her, I ran into Tau. When I asked him where Nessa was, he simply smiled and pointed to a tent. I started for the tent when Nessa appeared out of the tent, being carried in a chair. For a moment, I could only stare at her, but then I felt a huge smile find it's way to my lips. Nessa looked beautiful and almost like she had been born into my world in a sleeveless light blue kemis made of light muslin that had a delicate embroidery of dark blue leaves around the neckline. A silver necklace from which dangled dark blue charms of sea glass hung around her neck. A matching bracelet was on her right wrist. Thick silver hoops with designs carved into the rings adorned her ears. On her feet were a pair of tan suede flats. The girls had even braided blue glass beads into her hair!

Nessa looked a little sheepish, but still beautiful. She is staring to fit into the crowd I guess one could say.

"Your women are very nice." She looked like she was in a dream.

"You look beautiful Miss Nessarose." I looked behind me and saw Tau, who was also staring at Nessa, a awkward smile on his face.

"Prince Fiyero! Prince Fiyero!" I turned around and saw Pranay running towards me. "Your father wishes to see you and Miss Nessarose tomorrow at first light."

Now comes the really hard part. My father knows about Nessa, but I don't know how he is going to react to her. Everyone else seamed to of warmed-up to her very fast, but my father, and espically my uncle are two different people.

Fiyero

Please read and review! The next entry should be up in a few days.


	36. Entry 35

****

The Phantom's Muse: Thanks again for the idea! Does Tau have a thing for Nessa? For once, you won't have to wait for that answer for a while. Thanks for reviewing!

MarkysGirl: Your right. The Wizard of Oz can't happen, well, not exactaly how it happens in the movie and musical. It does not mean that a little brat in a blue and white dress with a little black dog won't drop in sooner or later. Ha! Ha! Thanks!

sesshomarubsessed: Keep on reading, it gets even more interesting! At least I think so! I am staying in character? That is the best thing! Thank you!

Entry 35

Another day since I last wrote. I am writing this in my bedroom in Kaptio, having just finished introducing Nessarose to my father and uncle.

But before I get to that, I have fantastic news; in just one day, the medicines I got from Marius cured almost all the people who have come down with the disease! I have not scene Sika so happy in a long time. The look of joy on her face was almost worth all the trouble with the Wizard and old Morrible! Sika has been a mother and a father to me over the last eight years, so I hate to see her upset or angry.

Now that the disease seams to be gone, almost everyone is going to move back into their homes. So are refusing, for fear that the disease is not gone for good, but that is there choice. My father can't force those to come who don't want to come back into Kaptio's walls. Okay, that was _way_ to technical.

Anyway, back to the situation with Nessarose; Father and Uncle Mejnun had requested that Lene, Belkis, Nessarose and I all join them for breakfast this morning, so pretty much as soon as the sun was over the horizon, I was waking-up with my sisters. All the while I was getting ready, I felt like bitting my nails. I was so nervous about introducing Nessarose to them.

Never before have I spent so much time prepping myself for a breakfast with my family. Usually it is just throw on whatever clean clothes I can find.

I was making a bigger fuss over what I was wearing than Lene and Belkis were! And that is embracing. An almost eighteen-year-old boy is more concerned with his looks than his thirteen and eight-year-old sisters! Ugh! Belkis was in a long red kemis with a large pink knotted sweater top. Lene had dressed herself in a purple kemis with long sleeves made of a see-through material that had purple flowers printed on the fabric. Me, I dressed myself in a white cotton shirt, a pair of dark brown leather pants, and I fixed a light brown leather vest over my shirt, and I actually spent a good time on combing my messy dark brown hair.

Someone had actually given Nessarose a wheelchair, so once we were on Kaptio streets, Nessa wheeled herself to the palace. Tau offered to, but his father had work for him to do. Nessa had gotten another kemis from a girl in the camp. This one light green muslin with a purple sash. Underneath the skirt, those beautiful jeweled pumps glittered.

Once we had all arrived at the palace, we went up a ramp so Nessa could follow us. The whole journey I began worrying about one thing after another. Did I look alright? Would I present Nessa in a way that was good? Would there be foods on the table that Nessa would be able to eat?

When we reached the entry way of the palace, we made our way to the dinning hall. The palace it's self looked about the way it had the last time I had been home in the winter. Reaching the dinning hall, I saw my father seated at the round table on a large sitting cushion. Uncle Mejnun was in back of Father, pacing back and forth.

"Father!" Belkis cried out. Father looked up and smiled at Belkis, who ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Father moaned as Belkis hit his crippled leg.

"Shall we all sit and introduce our visitor like civilize people do." My uncle's voice suddenly spoke. His eyes were fixed on Nessarose. I wheeled Nessa to an open spot at the table next to my place. Luckily breakfast was not all alien food to Nessa. While there were foods like fresh white injera and bananas and a breakfast wat, there was also some wild corn and apples, so Nessa could have some foods that reminded her of home, and she quickly ate a purple jaam fruit with sweet honey. Most of the meal was spent in silence, but towards the end, Father started the conversation.

"Now Fiyero, while I am most happy to have my son back home for good, I have just as many questions over what has happened over the past year. Questions over what I know you have not been telling me."

There was my chance. My chance to tell other people everything that had been going on at Shiz. I took a deep breath.

"I know what you want to know Father, I know what you want me to tell you, but it...it's hard to put into words."

"Well..." Uncle Mejnun spoke. "...I believe your father and I have plenty of time."

"Nessarose listen..." I turned to her. "...some of this stuff will deal with you and your sister." Nessa gently nodded, and I faced my father and uncle, and began the truth. I started off with Glinda and the OzDust Ballroom (but I kept that Elphaba looks so much like Mother to myself) and how I saw the soon-to-be Wicked Witch of the West. I told them all about the Lion Cub incident (although I kept the fact that I was falling in love with Elphaba to myself as well, I made it seam that I was just good friends with her) and how Elphaba was invited to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I skipped the train station and I was just about to get to me finding out the truth when Father interrupted me.

"So this young women is really green-skined?" I glanced over at Nessa, who was clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Yes Father, she is, but please let me finish. You need to know the whole story."

I started again, picking up at the newspaper articles and such. Then I told about how I got Glinda to tell me the truth about what had happened with the Wizard and who the Wizard really was, and that Elphaba did nothing wrong by her own will, that the Wizard and Madam Morrible tricked her into doing wrong. How Elphaba flew off on an enchanted broom and how Glinda was deemed a hero in exchange for lying about Elphaba.

"So...so...so...my...sis...sis...sister...is...not...ev...evil?" Nessarose had a look of shock on her face.

"What a little blonde brat that other girl is!" Proclaimed Lene. "How were you even attracted to her Fiyero?"

"She must be really, really, really beautiful!" Belkis piped up. I rolled my eyes. The really hard part to tell was coming. I did not want to tell what had happened in Morrible office that one night.

"Father, is it possible that I tell you the rest in private." Everyone stared at me oddly for a moment. "Please." I did not want to plead with anyone, much less my father, but I would of rather told it to him than to everyone in the room.

"Of course Fiyero." Father then pulled himself out of the chair and then walked like he always does to his bedroom. I followed, gathering up my courage as I walked.

Once we were in his room with the door locked I him told about how I had been in the poppy grove when the guards had kidnaped me and taken me to Morrible, who then offered me a job as Captain of the Guard if I remained quiet. I also told him that Morrible had threatened to sell me to the Scrow if I did not agree. Then I went on to tell him about Marius and the trip to Gillikin with Glinda. I closed off my story with Nessarose's father's death and how someone attempted to kill her.

At first, Father seamed dumbstruck. He did not seam to know what to say. What felt like an hour passed before he spoke again.

"So, had the Vinkus not succeeded from Oz, you would still be under contract to serve the Wizard?"

"Yes Father." I hung my head.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this little trap you had been put in?" His brown eyes were watching me closely.

"Uh...uh...yes." I managed to choke out.

"Well, I guess it does not matter anymore, not a lot that is. We are going to want to keep an eye out for strangers coming here to kidnap you."

So that's that I guess. Father has perfectly accepted Nessarose now. Uncle Mejnun, I don't know if her is willingly accepting her, but my father is the ruler, not him.

Got to go. Someone is looking for me. I'll finish later.

Fiyero

**Please read and review! Thanks! Next entry should be up in a few more days! But then it is back to SCHOOL!**


	37. Entry36

**OMG!!!! It has been AGES since I last updated! I am SO, SO sorry people, but school started, alone with theater, and this story floated away from my thoughts completely. I only remembered about it because of The Phantom's Muse's random, and kind-of funny E-Mail reminding me of my lack of updates. **

**The Phantom's Muse: Thanks for the E-Mail. Fiyero looking in the mirror and tossing his hair? What in the world an I doing to you readers! Just joking! Please keep reading my story and reviewing and I wish you good luck at college, or in theater terms, break a leg!**

**Entry 36**

I was so stupid and arrogant to not see it! How could I of not scene it? Gillikin is the souse of the disease! They have been dumping their trash into a water system that has gotten into our water supply! They have killed so many! And if they knew, they would not care one little bit!

OK, that was a blow up. I am calm now, but not much calmer. Since the medicine Marius gave me cured most of the sick, Father wanted to find out where the disease came from, so he ordered testing of all the water in all the wells and the water in the river. We don't have any fancy gadgets or anything like that to test for things in the water, but we do use plant remedies and such that tell us in a simple way what is in the water. Well, the water was all tested and it turns out there are high levels of rare toxins in almost all of our water! I can't pronounce or spell the names of these toxins, but they are the cause of the disease. But the reason that this disease targeted the younger ones was because the older one is, the more resistant to the type of toxins.

But how do we get those Good-For-Nothing, Love-Nothing-But-Their-Money People to stop dumping their trash in the water systems! Okay wow! Did I just call Glinda what I think I just called her? Well, I guess Glinda can be excluded, but not really. No, she can be excluded! I am mixed up today or what? Anyway, now that we know that it is the water that has caused the disease, we are now treating all water from our wells to the best of our abilities.

I do have a plan on getting the Gillikins to stop their dumping. After about an hour of boring talk, I manged to get Sika to show me the few photos she and others took of the youngest victims of the disease in all the stages. I am sure that if we show these photos to the Gillikins, not even they will be able to continue their dumping, knowing what they caused. I know there is going to be a huge party in Gillikin for all the major company owners and such. I also know that Glinda's family was invited, Glinda was the one who I heard from about this party before I left Shiz. I am also feeling this odd strong desire to see how Glinda is doing now. My good-by to her was not the best and I am worried about her.

Aside from that, I spent the week showing Nessa around Kaptio and introducing her to the people. She is living with Negatwa in her apartment near the palace. Father offered Nessa a room in the palace for a little while, but Nessa chose to live with Negatwa. Negatwa does not seam to mind at all, and she has become very good friends with Nessarose, who is doing well and has developed a great taste for pink dragonfruits along with her tastes for jaam fruits and sweet honey. She quickly discarded her Shiz uniform and eastern style clothing and has now taken a great interest in Arjiki fashion. It's great that Nessa has found something here in Kaptio that she finds interesting

Nessa and Tau are in love with each other. It sounds crazy, but I just know it. It was only a though before, but now I know for sure. Tau is always asking about Nessa and he wants to be around her more than is natural. Nessa seams to go off into her own little world every time she and Tau are around each other, and do things that well, I guess, girls do when they are attracted to a boy? I don't know what they are called. It seams really wierd though. Just a few weeks ago, Nessa was obsessed with that Boq, now she does not seam to have a care in the world for him, but I guess that is good, she is not missing him one little bit, or at least I think not. I have not heard of anyone being really mean to her or teasing her about anything, so that is good. So as far as I know, she is fitting into my life very well, and we have also heard no news about what is going on in Munckinland right now, and I personally don't care.

I also have other issues to worry about. This issue is a personal one and deals with my Uncle Mejnun, my father, and my mother, and I don't know what it mean, although it does clear up some things for me. It started with a fight between (big suprise here) Uncle Mejnun and me. This time it was about my agreeing to serve the Wizard. Father clearly told Uncle Mejnun about that, and I wonder why?

"I cannot believe that anybody, you of any of them, would _willingly_ agree to serve the Wizard!"

"I didn't do it _willingly _for the tenth time! I was blackmailed into doing it! And what does it concern you! I told that to Father in _private_."

"Well, when it deals with the _Prince_ of the Arjiki betraying his people and his land, it's not so much a private matter anymore!" His face was red with anger. "Do you have any clue what you did young man? Do you have any clue how you utterly betrayed this family and your mother!"

"Don't you dare drag my mother into this." I had long lost my temper. "She was'nt your wife, I'm not your son, so you have no business in issues between my father and I!"

I was not prepared for his response at all. "Well, you should have been my son! Lani should have been my wife! The throne should have been mine!" I don't know what my face was like, but I know I could not have been more shocked. Uncle Mejnun's face suddenly went blank. He backed up a few steps, and sank down on a bench nearby.

"You…you…you…lov…loved…my…mo…mother." My words were slow and very awkward.

"Who do you think invited her to the dance where she met your father?" There were tears in his eyes.

I could not take it anymore. I ran, ran away from Uncle Mejnun, away from the servants and guards in the hallway, and too my room. I quickly locked the door behind me and threw myself down on the bed. I tried to cry, but yet, no tears came to my eyes. It all makes sense now. Why Uncle Mejnun had seamed to of always been acting like my father. He had almost _forgotten_ that he _was not_ my father.

I'll finish this later. I have a country of the East to confront.

Fiyero


End file.
